Heart and Soul
by sephiroth12285
Summary: During the opening of SAZ an unknown assassin attempts to kill Lelouch under the guise of Euphy, but after an unexpected old friend save his life the former prince will learn something else is happening which could endanger both the Earth and those he cares for unless he and Nanoha join forces with their friends to stop it. But will the infamous Zero and the Ace of Aces be enough?
1. Chapter 1 Things go wrong

A/N: well is a project of mines that has undergone four rewrites and two changes of the first chapter and now it's ready to be posted at the request of those who have been aware of its development in the forum, but I have premade a number of chapters in advance for it. In this crossover it begins during the Special Administration Zone of Japan, but instead of what happened in canon someone with a Geass power attempts to assassinate Lelouch and blame Euphy for the murder to trigger a violent chain of riots and chaos across Area 11, but all of it is a prelude to a dangerous plan being carried out by an unknown enemy who has also got the attention of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Reunited with Nanoha an old friend from his day before Japan became Area 11, Lelouch must now face this dangerous new foe but he must also deal with suspicions from the Bureau for his actions as Zero first.

Takes place two years before StrikerS, btw.

This will be a Nanoha and Lelouch pairing, although some have suggested I do a Lelouch, Nanoha and Fate pairing, but I don't see how I could pull that off but I'll worry about that bridge when I cross it. In the meantime please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Things go wrong

_The warehouse was dark as a blonde haired woman about seventeen years old was running down an aisle of wooden crates stacked upon metal shelves towering at least twenty feet high. The woman had long bright yellow blonde hair that hung down past her waist, pale skin, red eyes wearing a form of combat attire which was primarily black, resembling a swimsuit with an attached pink skirt and a number of maroon belts. Included on her attire was a pair of gloves, thick ribbons which hold her blonde hair in a pair of pigtails and the rest left hanging, and laced shoes worn over long stockings and lastly in her hand was a staff-like device._

_Eventually the young woman came to a row of broken crates and the remains of metal shelves that had been bent and twisted in a number of unnatural ways. The sounds of a woman screaming in pain prompted her to hurry as fast as her legs could carry her, she came to a small area where a battle had taken place…standing there was a seventeen year old girl with mahogany hair wearing a white and black uniform trimmed with blue. _

_The blonde haired girl smiled walking up to the girl ahead, but suddenly she turned around smiling at the approaching blonde. However in her hand was a pistol, still smiling another girl identical to the one holding the girl was entering the room just as the trigger was pulled. _

* * *

"FATE," a mahogany haired girl shouted as her eyes shot wide open, waking up from a terrible nightmare she was experiencing based upon an event that happened a month ago. Taking some deep breaths the woman calmed herself realizing it was just a dream, but yet it doubled as a terrible reminder of what had happened to her and her friend Fate last month during a surprise raid upon the Lost Logia Containment Facility of the Time-Space Administration Bureau on Mid-Childa near the capital of Cranagan. No one in the history of the TSAB had ever launched such a devastating raid and being successful at it.

Her dear friend had been badly wounded by the ringleader of the raid, but thankfully she survived if not barley.

It was quick and extremely well planned out and coördinated as even insiders within the Bureau including those who have defected to the enemy aided in the success of the raid, but more mysterious was the leader behind it who launched it without little to no warning at all. Before the raid on the facility there had been smaller raids and bombings happen around Mid-Childa which had provided a clever distraction. Even through reconstruction was well underway, however it was then discovered that a number of Lost Logia was stolen which has the Bureau has become deeply worried about. Hearing the sound of someone moving across from her, the woman focused her attention to the young seventeen year old boy lying in her bed still unconscious from the time she had recovered him.

He had short silky black hair, amethyst eyes and a fair skin complexion, although he seemed peaceful in his slumber the girl sitting in the chair by his bedside knew better.

_Why wasn't I there…I could have stopped this._

The room they were in was the sick bay of the Arthra; Nanoha Takamachi sat quietly by the bed side of her friend Lelouch vi Britannia, although these days he went by Lelouch Lamperouge. Yet to the majority of Area 11, he was known by another name…Zero. The mysterious masked man who had created the Order of the Black Knights to fight injustice and to liberate Japan from Britannia, but now something had happened which almost brought an end to hostilities.

The establishment of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan which would have allowed Japanese to self-govern in a small area, but for many it was a significant event. It was believed with the success of SAZ terrorism and resistance movements in Japan would die down, but something terrible happened, someone was determined to see the Special Administrative Zone fail. Lelouch was nearly killed in that attempt, but Nanoha had found him just in time as he had been shot three times. Normally his life might have ended, but thankfully Nanoha managed to get him as quickly as she did rushing him back to the TSAB investigative spaceship they were on now.

Lelouch had suffered life threatening injuries at the hands of his own sister, the woman who had spearheaded SAZ, Euphemia li Britannia. Nanoha didn't even think about anything else at the time except for saving Lelouch.

_I should have taken you and Nunnally with me._

Nanoha thought as in a moment that seemed like forever Nanoha remembered the first day she met Lelouch. It was almost eight years ago at the foot of the mountain near the Kururugi Shrine where Lelouch and his sister Nunnally vi Britannia had been staying. Fate and Nanoha were walking together planning on going to the sunflower fields which were supposed to be near the shrine, but along the way they came across a group of Japanese school boys beating up on a small ten-year old boy. They were viciously kicking him while the small boy lay helpless on the ground.

* * *

"_This is Japan!" One of them shouted. _

"_Yeah, stay out of our country you dirty Brit!" _

_Another boy was standing a distance away, he had short brown hair with curls wearing a hakama and a white dogi watched the scene._

"_Come on fight back!" The boy shouted kicking Lelouch in the gut as the former prince simply cowered there taking it. _

"_Hey you are supposed to be a prince aren't you?" A third boy commented before kicking Lelouch again. "Come on get up and fight, what are you a girl…some kind of mama's boy?" _

"_That's enough," Nanoha shouted approaching the three boys with an angry look on her face. "Stop beating up on someone who can't fight back!" _

"_Why do you care, this kid is a dirty Brit?" _

"_Who cares where he is from?" Nanoha shot back. _

"_Oh yeah and what about your friend she looks like a Brit too," The tallest of the boys said as they were beginning to gang up on Nanoha and Fate, but suddenly the brown-haired boy who had been watching became outraged before rushing up to them without thinking as he shouted. _

"_STOP IT…THAT'S ENOUGH!" _

_Seeing the boy approach the three bullies recognized him before running away, Nanoha and Fate weren't sure about the identity of the brown-haired boy, but for some reason unknown to them his appearance prompted them to run away. Nanoha ignoring Suzaku went to the beaten up black-haired boy and tried to help them up, but Lelouch refused their help trying to push her away. Meanwhile Suzaku began to verbally chew out the men supposedly assigned to watch Lelouch believing them to be bodyguards. _

"_What were you doing, what kind of bodyguards are you?" _

"_They are not bodyguards, they are just watchmen to make sure I don't run away or try to kill myself. Besides," Lelouch began turning to the girl who was kneeling on the ground in front of him. "Why did you help me I am a Britannian?" _

"_Why should it matter where you come from…it's not right to beat up someone just because they come from a different country." Nanoha's seemingly simple answer surprised Lelouch a little as he wasn't expecting it. "I am Nanoha Takamachi and this is Fate Testarossa, what's your name?" _

_Lelouch was seemingly confounded by the girl's indifference to him being a Britannian, so as the black-haired man began to slowly rise back up to his feet dusting himself off before he answered. _

"_I am Lelouch." _

_Below where Lelouch had been lying laid some fish and some crushed vegetables the former prince had purchased from a nearby local market. _

"_Could you move," Lelouch began asking Nanoha to move her foot off of something on the ground. "You are standing on my reward's card. I just need four more points and I get a discount." _

"_Oh," Nanoha said moving her feet as Lelouch picked up a small card he got at the nearby local store, Lelouch much to the surprise to Suzaku watching observed the young man treating the card like something precious. To Suzaku the idea of a Britannian Prince bending down to pick up the card and the loose change seemed pathetic. _

"_It's your own fault you know, why don't you just accept the food we give you instead of risking yourself going into town? It's not poisoned." Suzaku snapped at the black-haired boy. _

"_Don't be so mean to him," Nanoha began, but Lelouch interrupted her. _

"_I know it's not poisoned." _

"_Then eat it," Suzaku shouted. _

"_I am here and I will live…I am living by my own strength and I won't be dead any longer. Not me and not Nunnally either," With those words Lelouch picked up what the food he had bought and began to limp away, but while Suzaku was silent Nanoha approached him trying to help him. _

"_Why do you keep trying to help me, I don't need it?" _

"_It's not because you need it, it's because I want to. You are hurt," Nanoha pointed out. _

"_I'll be fine…" _

"_I am still helping you." _

"_I don't understand why," Lelouch said sounding irritated. _

"_I told you already, I don't need a reason." _

* * *

Returning to the present Nanoha remembered that day, it was awkward, but since then Nanoha had wanted to know Lelouch more and what those words he had spoken that day meant. Like Fate, Lelouch was someone she was interested in befriending as well. Through Lelouch, Nanoha and Fate also made friends with Nunnally and eventually Suzaku. Suddenly Nanoha noticed to her relief as Lelouch was beginning to stir, since he was shot in the torso three times and passed out from blood loss he was wearing a hospital gown as the black-haired man was beginning to sit up. He grunted as a sharp pain shot through his chest as he gripped his sides.

"What…happened?"

"Lelouch, please be careful your injuries aren't healed."

"Huh," Lelouch said looking to his right as his vision was clearing. "Nano…Nanoha?"

"Yes it's me," Nanoha began with tears in her eyes as she jumped the young man hugging him tightly. The former prince couldn't help, but grunt in pain worrying the young woman sitting at his bed side. "Careful, you barely made it."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"You were shot, three times…you almost died, but I managed to get you some help."

"I," Lelouch began as his memory of what had happened was slowly coming back to him, but at the same time he was beginning to take in his surroundings a little more. "My memory is a bit blurry, but…where am I anyway?"

"You are onboard a ship, the Arthra."

"The Arthra?"

"Yes it's a ship of the TSAB Dimensional Navy," Nanoha explained while Lelouch became obviously lost on that last part. "Oh…I am sorry, but Lelouch there is something I never told you about me."

"What do you mean; I don't think I am following you?"

"Well, since I know your secret now I guess it's only fair I finally tell you mines," Nanoha answered as she held a small red gem stone in her hand she drew out from a pocket inside the coat of the blue and white Time-Space Administration Bureau she was wearing. Lelouch could only watch with a mix of surprise and growing awe as he wanted Nanoha undergo a magical transformation as her uniform and current attire changed and the small gem stone she held transformed into a metal staff of some kind with the gem growing to the size of a baseball encased around a gold ornament like device on top.

"Nanoha," Lelouch said as he was reasonably surprised.

"I am a member of the fifth group of the Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps of the Time-Space Administration Bureau."

"What, but why?"

"Lelouch I wanted to save you, but we found out about the plan to assassinate you so we hurried her to prevent it. But," Nanoha began as she allowed the sentence to trail off.

"Nanoha, I am having a hard accepting all of this so could just start at the beginning. I have been shot three times, so could please explain to me about this assassination plot against me you had gotten wind of." Lelouch said raising a hand up as he was having some difficulty trying to process all of this.

"Sorry I was just worried, but ok…I'll start at the beginning." Nanoha began taking a moment to catch her breath before speaking, "Ok it happened a month ago, the organization I work for is a police force of shorts that monitors and keeps an eye on worlds allied with them and on still developing worlds. They don't interfere in their local affairs, but they do watch for any unnatural disturbances. Depending on what they are they are captured and locked up…a month ago our most secured storage facility for these items was raided. In this particular facility the most dangerous magical relics and items are stored."

"I see, so they raided this facility for dangerous weapons and items. How does this tie in with an assassination attempt on me?"

"During the raid, Fate and I tried to catch up with who we thought to be the ringleader, but," Nanoha began as her expression saddened before deciding to skip it altogether. "During our confrontation a memory chip fell off of him and we got this information off of it." The girl passed Lelouch a data pad containing the file in question…specifically the passage following.

"1230 Z11H – Euphemia will fire upon Lelouch also known as Zero and ignite the flames of war that will burn the corrupt Britannia. My Lord smiled to the idea of such chaos," Lelouch said reading the passage out loud as the order was similar to an idea Lelouch had in mind for Euphemia to do to him, but it seemed so did someone else.

Just the only difference was that he wasn't meant to survive.

"Do you know who is behind this?" Lelouch inquired putting the data pad down before feeling a sharp pain shot through his head prompting him to put his left hand over his left eye while Nanoha was obviously worried, but proceeded to answer his question.

"No, but," Nanoha began noticing Lelouch's blood was seemingly boiling judging by the expression on his face. "We know that Euphemia didn't actually shoot you…it was someone else this young man."

Lelouch was given a photograph from a security camera recording from a month ago where the black-haired young man saw an image of someone about his age with green eyes, blonde hair and features akin to those from Britannian than a Japanese person. His attire was a bit unusual, but a second photo that showed a close up of his faced show something that surprised Lelouch, his left eye was glowing red.

_He posses Geass just like me and Mao. _

"Through security camera footage we see him for who he really is, but…when we actually look at him he appears as a different person."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"We think that red-eye of his gives him the power that deceives those looking upon him into seeing him as someone else…he even copies their gestures perfectly, but when electronic devices like cameras look upon him he appears as he truly is."

Compelling all of this information Lelouch easily deduced and realized the Geass power that blonde boy has and keeping in mind Geass affects humans primarily.

_I see, so it's a Geass that affects the mind into thinking the person possessing the Geass before them is someone else, but when faced with being watched from a Knightmare Frame's cameras or other similar electronic device the wielder of the Geass appears as his true identity. Unsurprisingly it cannot effect electronics, but just the human mind…is he another one C.C. didn't warn me about? _

"You have something like this power don't you…its different, but its similar isn't it," Nanoha said as the statement surprised Lelouch as he turned his head looking at her while at the same time he took his left hand off of his left eye.

"How did you know that?"

"Because your left eye is glowing red," Nanoha replied as Lelouch had unknowingly used his Geass on her at that moment to make her answer the question. At that moment Lelouch used the metallic reflection on the back of the data pad to confirm much to his shock and horror that his Geass had become permanently active.

_That explains the pain I was feeling in my eye before I was shot. _

Lelouch waited for the order he accidentally put on Nanoha to wear off, but on the inside Lelouch was glad that he didn't give her any other words which could have been disastrous for him depending on the situation. "Huh, what just happened?"

"Damn it, I have become like Mao I lost control of it."

"Lost control of what?"

"I have my own secret power Nanoha, I have something called Geass, the power of the king and my Geass gives me the power to impose a single order upon anyone I make eye contact with. I just accidentally used it on you to make you answer a question for me without realizing it. Don't worry…it only works on the same person once."

"WHAT," Nanoha exclaimed feeling a little alarmed, but was a little more at ease as she saw Lelouch trying to cover his left eye. "You mean your Geass as you call it gives you mind control powers?"

"Yes, but it only works on the same person once. Because I accidentally used it on you I cannot use it again on you." Lelouch explained as Nanoha considered a thought for a moment before speaking.

"Then that time when Suzaku was being taken to his trail for Prince Clovis, you used it on that man leading the convoy," Nanoha said referring to the Orange Incident and Lelouch using his Geass on Jeremiah Gottwald. "Then the hotel takeover hostage situation, I guess you must have used there too to save those students right…just like you saved Suzaku."

"Yes," Lelouch replied with a little hesitation. In other cases he might have said that he rescued Suzaku not only to save an innocent man, but to flaunt his existence and the incident at the Lake Kawaguci to reveal the existence of the Black Knights and to muster support from the Japanese population. But in Nanoha's case and considering the fact she did save his life he reasoned there was no reason to lie to her in this situation.

"But…it's all for Nunnally isn't it?"

"Yes," The black-haired man said as he had a feeling where this conversation was likely heading.

"So much bloodshed, but you haven't told Nunnally about your activities have you?"

"No…" Lelouch was quiet for a moment before asking Nanoha. "I need to know more about what happened so if you have any information I would like to see it."

"Ok, but you are injured still?"

"I can't exactly do much in my current condition, and I can't stand the idea of just sitting around and doing nothing. I can at least start by looking over any information you have and perhaps even help you in your investigation." Lelouch asked sternly while his expression betrayed the concern he had for the likely aftermath after the attempted assassination on Zero at SAZ.

He knew all, but too well and so did Nanoha who did as Lelouch requested.

* * *

Meanwhile in the crew's lounge aboard the ship Fate T Harlaown was sitting at a round table with Nunnally Lamperouge making origami and catching up with the wheelchair bound girl. The maid who looked after the young girl Sayoko was also present with them having been left with little choice to take her along as no sooner had the trio left the School Clubhouse at the Ashford Private Academy where Lelouch and Nunnally had taken up residence a group of armed men invaded the clubhouse likely in search of Nunnally.

Admiral Lindy Harlaown, her superior of this mission and her new adoptive mother on what is her last mission before retirement ordered Fate to recover Nunnally and bring her aboard the ship as a preventive measure so that the wheelchair bound girl couldn't be used as a hostage against Lelouch. Nanoha had likewise been sent to save Lelouch, but instead she ended up coming back to the ship with a dying Lelouch in her arms, covered in his blood.

Fate had a hard time removing the anguished look and panic upon Nanoha's face with tears streaming down her face as she pleaded with the ship's medical crew to save him.

Although Lelouch had managed to pull through and survive his close brush with death, but the blonde woman was worried for what would come next. She knew about Zero's reputation and what he had done and Fate didn't need to be told that Nunnally was likely kept in the dark of what her older brother had been up to. So far Nunnally wasn't aware of the fact that Lelouch was Zero let alone that her brother was nearly killed today. The seventeen year old woman wasn't even sure how she was going to explain everything to Nunnally…in fact she wasn't sure if she could even bring herself to.

"Wow it sounds like you and Nanoha had lot of adventures, you two are like superheroes."

"Well I suppose we are, but we have missed you and Lelouch."

Nunnally nodded happily before adding, "It's too bad Suzaku couldn't be here."

A sad expression overlapped the happy one the blonde woman had a moment ago before Fate said, "I know, but I am sure he is busy."

* * *

Busy would be a very terrible understatement as in the last five hours since the _incident _most of Area 11 if not all of it had descended into pure chaos as the Special Administrative Zone turned into a bloody war zone not long after the supposed death of Zero. Despite a body not being found, but the only evidence of his demise at the scene was his broken mask and a pool of his blood. The Black Knights had been on standby near SAZ so as the news of Zero being attacked and possibility killed by Euphemia sent the armed resistance group charging into the area to recover their leader with the Japanese citizens caught in the crossfire.

The Black Knights despite not having their leader fought tooth and nail while covering the escape of the Japanese citizens before escaping the area, but the damage had been done and any resistances group that had not been absorbed into the Black Knights or wiped out by the Britannian Government were up in arms over the supposed _lie _the Special Administrative Zone represented while Euphemia was evacuated from the area aboard the Avalon after her knight Suzaku Kururugi had recovered her amidst the bloody battle taking place between the Black Knights and the Britannian Forces there.

Hiding somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement as chaos and violence was spreading like wildfire across Area 11 sat a blonde haired seventeen year old boy with green eyes wearing a white collar shirt with black pants drinking a bottle of water while on a small television set found on the coffee table in front of him was showing images of the bloody battle that had happened at Special Administrative Zone.

A smile appeared on Orpheus Zevon as he was pleased with all the chaos he had unleashed.

In his pocket a black cell phone he carried began to ring prompting Orpheus to put down his drink to answer his phone knowing who it was who was contacting him.

"It's me, almost everything went as planned…however its possible Zero may still be alive. The Bureau has interfered and recovered him, but I have my doubts he'll survive."

"**Don't assume," **A masked and heavily altered electronic voice said with a deep bass to it spoke commandingly before adding. **"Regardless the damage has been done, the Special Administrative Zone has been ruined and now chaos is spreading throughout Area 11. This will provide the ideal smokescreen for our next move."**

"Yes, all preparations are almost complete."

"**I want you to return to Pendragon as planned, but what of Nunnally?" **

"I regret to inform you that the men I sent to capture her as our insurance plan against Zero should he survive somehow found no one at the clubhouse. I think the Bureau has gotten to her first before they could."

"**That is unfortunate, but we'll go ahead as planned regardless. Everything is already in motion, we cannot delay nor can we stop now." **

"I understand...I'll leave for Pendragon tonight. However what should we do with the immortal C.C?"

"**Ignore her, but once we are finished with step two we'll deal with the Geass Order next." **

A smile curved onto Orpheus's lips as his Geass in his left eye flashed briefly before he said, "I am eagerly awaiting that step sir."

"**I know you are Orpheus, but just remember…I call the shots." **

"Understood, I will follow your orders."

* * *

A/N: Orpheus Zevon from Code Geass OZ of the Reflection is one of our villains in this story working for the mysterious mastermind, now he is a character who exists in the CG and Nanoha verse, but who he or she is I am not saying. And yes he was the one who had tried to kill Fate while using his Geass to appear as Nanoha and he tried to do the same to Lelouch while wearing Euphy's appearance. Now how will the Bureau handle Lelouch as his actions as Zero are revealed especially to Nunnally, wait next chapter to find out?

Thanks in advance for the reviews and feedback is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath

A/N: Wow thanks for the review guys and the number of people who favorite this and put it on alerts is impressive. But allow me to address a few things this will likely be a Nanoha and Lelouch pairing, but there is a possibility for a Nanoha, Fate AND Lelouch pairing. I don't intend for a harem in this fanfic unless I change my mind or convinced otherwise, but I did leave the possibility for Nanoha and Fate to both end up with Lelouch out of consideration for the Nanoha and Fate pairing fans. Of course if I am able to pull it off is even the bigger question, but I'll just go with what I got planned and see if it's possible. I even have a poll going on my profile to decide, but I would like to hear some feedback and hear what you guys think.

I will take this as a moment to comment that deciding on a pairing for Lelouch in this fic was particularly difficult as I was considering most if not all of the female cast members like Ginga, Teana, Hayate, Signum, etc, but I might have considered Vita if she wasn't stuck as a child lol. I just ended up having more material for a Nanoha and Lelouch pairing in the end.

Basically this means no Nanoha and Fate pairing, so if that displeases you then don't worry there are a large number of Nanoha and Fate fanfics out there.

-From co-author-

PPS: Yeah, that means NO Findarato

PPPS: No, it ain't (BEEP)ing. No means NO.

Special Thanks to: Holyknight5, shikyoseinen, Van the Rogue Soul Drinker and MM Browsing for their help and ideas for this chapter and upcoming chapters too.

* * *

Chapter 2

Aftermath

Flying over the Pacific Ocean heading towards the Britannian Homeland was the BBAF-1001 Avalon, the Holy Britannian Empire's first ever flying aerial battleship created from a mix of new technologies developed by the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps or Camelot. Following the tragic disaster at the Special Administrative Zone the Avalon was returning to Britannia, but from direct orders from the Emperor Charles zi Britannia a passenger was on her way to Pendragon.

Euphemia li Britannia was in one of the officer quarters a broken woman as she recovered with the terrible realization that she might have killed her beloved brother the masked vigilante Zero, but to the princess's admittance her memory of the event was hazy at best. Since she had awoken the pink haired princess hadn't spoken a word, but instead her hands were trembling as a memory of a broken black mask and the blood it rested upon was craved into her mind.

Most unusual and she was unaware of it yet was the G-1 command bridge she was in while meeting Zero now had a large hole in the roof. Regardless now the Special Administrative Zone of Japan had been effectively ruined beyond repair as war and violence was spreading throughout the country. Outside the room standing guard was Euphy's knight Suzaku who was trying to piece together what exactly had happened during her discussion with Zero. The brown-haired Japanese boy might have figured Zero to be behind what happened, but after seeing the remains of his broken mask and a pool of what was likely Zero's blood it rested upon the Honorary Britannian turned Knight ruled out the incident being something Zero cooked up.

_The only conclusion I can think of is that someone must have wanted the Special Administrative Zone to collapse, because I can't understand Euphy wanting to kill Zero it makes no sense. _

Suzaku thought while all physical evidence pointed to Euphy being Zero's would be killer, but everything he knows about Euphy goes against that completely. Had it been Cornelia he might have found that a little more believable all things considered, but at this moment nothing was adding up. All he could do now was be there for Euphy when she wakes up and try to help her through this difficult time, but even Suzaku understood that his opinions were likely very limited.

* * *

Back onboard the Arthra, Nanoha was outside of Lelouch's room leaning against the wall lost in thought as she was thinking on how much Lelouch had changed. She almost didn't want to believe the infamous terrorist of Area 11, which had been her home country of Japan before it was conquered by Britannia seven years ago, was Lelouch. Yet deep inside her heart she didn't feel surprised somehow, like the outcome was inevitable.

She knew Zero's reputation besides what she had mentioned to Lelouch, despite the lives he saved during the Shinjuku Ghetto incident he still killed his own half-brother Clovis and even though he never intended it at least many innocent civilians were lost, those failing to evacuate the area, at Narita along with close to over one hundred Britannian soldiers who lost their lives in the landslide Lelouch had created to make conditions more favorable for him. Besides Narita there were other battles in which Lelouch had directed, but as leader of the Black Knights many more likely died. She didn't mind the drug rings or the corrupt politicians who were dealt with, but still it was hard for Nanoha to accept just how much Lelouch's hands were covered in blood.

_What happened to you Lelouch?_

Meanwhile in the lounge Fate and Nunnally were happily making an arrangement of origami birds, flowers and boats with Sayoko supervising them, but an interruption stopped them as another old face entered the lounge. The girl was about around the same age as Nanoha and Fate wearing a light brown uniform consisting of a blue coat with a matching skirt and a dark brown tie. She had light brown pageboy hair cut with blue eyes.

"Nunnally is that you," Hayate Yagami exclaimed recognizing the girl.

"Huh, Hayate is that you?"

"You remember me I am glad to see you again."

Hayate hurried over to join Fate and Nunnally at the table the girls were seated as they began catching up with one another, Nunnally remembered the time she first met Hayate and her _sister _seven years ago, it was about a month after Nanoha and Fate met Lelouch and Suzaku before Hayate was introduced to them, as both girls at the time were in wheelchairs she and Nunnally got along fine.

* * *

(Seven Years Ago, Japan)

"_Hello it's a pleasure to meet you I am Hayate Yagami and this is my family. My sister Vita," Hayate began gesturing over to a red haired girl with blue eyes who appeared to be eight years old wearing a white shirt with a skull printed upon it, a black mini-skirt, a red belt and thigh-high black and white stripped stockings. "And this is my mother," Hayate said introducing Signum, an older woman with long hot pink hair, green eyes wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. _

"_Nice to meet you," Suzaku said greeting Hayate and her family after Nanoha and Fate introduced them. _

"_I am sorry, but the rest if my family couldn't be here but I hope we'll have fun."_

"_I am sure we will Hayate," Nanoha said with a smile while Lelouch was quiet. He didn't mind Nunnally befriending Hayate since both girls were wheelchair bound and thought that maybe someone sharing some of her disabilities as a friend might be good for her since Nunnally had thrown some terrible tantrums ever since coming to Japan for the purpose of keeping Lelouch close to her. But the young man knew Nunnally would become dependent on him too much if he did, so Nunnally making friends with Suzaku, Nanoha, Hayate and Fate was for the best. _

_Suzaku opened the door, but Nanoha and her friends were helping Nunnally further along, and so since meeting Nanoha and Fate those tantrum periods have begun to die down. _

_For Lelouch and Nunnally their situation in Japan had improved a little…maybe not a lot, but it was better than nothing. Seeing Nunnally happy was also proof of that as well as things seemed brighter for her and to Lelouch that was all that mattered for him. Yet he felt the need to do something more to ensure a peaceful and brighter future for her. _

(Present)

* * *

Although Hayate had since regained her mobility thanks to time spent in rehab after leaving Japan seven years ago. Hayate joined the Bureau and was currently in the Special Investigations Officer of the Surface Force of the TSAB aiming to obtain a command post. But while Hayate was catching up with Nunnally someone else coming back from Earth passed by the room with a certain green haired woman wearing a white uniform trimmed with gold.

"I take it Lelouch must be in the infirmary?" C.C. inquired while the redhead girl behind her answered.

"Yes, but he still needs some time to recover," Vita replied wearing a standard TSAB uniform. Knowing about Lelouch's partner who seemed to be fully aware of his identity and has a connection to the power of Geass according to their intelligence, Vita was given orders from Hayate to find C.C. and bring her back to the ship for interrogation. Her search for the illusive immortal girl was difficult to say the least especially as most of Area 11 was falling into anarchy.

The Wolkenritter spent three hours looking in vain for C.C, but just when she was about to give up and return the little girl went to a nearby Pizza Hut for some cinnamon bread sticks to bring back to her mistress as an apology for failing her mission. However upon entering she was met with an unexpected surprise as she found her quarry inside the place munching on two large pizzas.

_How can a glutton like her remain slim after eating so much pizza day in and day out? _

Vita wondered as the two continued down the hall heading for the room where Lelouch was located at, because as promised when the redhead girl approached C.C. the girl would show the immortal woman where her current contact partner was located to confirm his well being. Vita wasn't sure if allowing C.C. to see Lelouch so soon was a good idea, but if he was asleep then maybe it wouldn't be so bad since the black haired young man needed rest and time to recover.

The duo arrived outside the room where Vita was surprised to see a sad Nanoha outside leaving the Wolkenritter member to wonder if something had happened to Lelouch.

"Nanoha, I am back and I found Lelouch's accomplice in the Black Knights," Vita reported.

"That's good Vita, but Lelouch is currently busy and," Nanoha began as C.C. walked pass them entering the room Lelouch was in. Nanoha didn't have a chance to stop her as the green haired woman just walked inside where Lelouch instantly noticed her presence. His expression seemed neutral at first glance, but Nanoha saw in the former prince's eyes a burning anger and attempt at restraining it directed at the green haired woman.

"C.C, just the person I was hoping to see. I have questions and this time I want answers," Lelouch said as he put more empathizing importance on that last statement. It was obvious that Lelouch wasn't in the mood for any of C.C.'s wisecracks or dodging the question attitude. "Tell me was that blonde boy who used a Geass power to disguise himself as Euphemia another person you cast aside like Mao?"

"No," C.C. answered candidly.

"Then was there SOMEONE else who can grant Geass contracts like you?"

"Yes there is?"

"And you didn't tell me why?" Lelouch said as his blood was on the verge of boiling.

"You didn't ask," C.C. replied like it wasn't her concern, but Lelouch wasn't in the mood.

"C.C. for the sake of our continue partnership and your contact with me YOU better be straight forward with me on this. I want answers, like who was it who granted that Geass to that boy who nearly killed me today," Lelouch demanded with a fierce expression on his face as his patience with C.C. was at its end. The green haired immortal realized this and decided to just give Lelouch the full truth of the matter.

"You want the truth, fine, but I doubt you can handle it," C.C. cautioned before explaining. "Yes there is another like me called V.V, but he is the head of the Geass Directorate an organization that studies and produces Geass Users."

"WHAT," Lelouch began as this was clearly something else that should have been known to him.

"The organization is supported by the Britannian Empire, by V.V.'s brother…Charles zi Britannia, making him your uncle and he has been Charles's first and primary ally since they were children." C.C. began as Lelouch was shocked by this revelation that his own father is aware of Geass which upon itself created over a dozen different conclusions. "I was once head of the Geass Directorate, but after your mother was killed I left and V.V. took over. That boy you mentioned was Orpheus Zevon, a child who was born as the twin brother of the heir of the Zevon Family. However that noble family believes in succeeding through the female line so Orpheus's twin sister Oldrin was chosen to succeed the family while Orpheus was given away to a commoner family. But he was taken by the Geass Directorate, granted a Geass power before they began conducting experiments on him, after which they trained him into an assassin. I don't know the details, but I had heard he had escaped the Directorate a few years ago along with another girl who was killed some time after their escape."

Lelouch was silence for a moment, but he spoke clearly trying to restrain the anger he held for C.C. as this was information that he should have been aware of.

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"Two reasons, one you never asked me and second I only wanted the contract between us fulfilled so I deemed it not important."

"NOT IMPORTANT," Lelouch shouted flying into a rage losing all of his self-control at once. To the shock of Nanoha, Lelouch leapt from the bed and tackled C.C. to the ground as he began strangling her as the green haired witch made no effort to fight back. "If he was Charles's ally he would have sent other Geass users after me SO DON'T TELL ME ITS NOT IMPORTANT!"

"Lelouch," Nanoha cried out trying to stop him, but Lelouch was no enraged to care at the moment.

"Because of that I had no countermeasures in place to deal with a Geass user like Orpheus, but now," Lelouch's voice as it began breaking up as a rush of different emotions, rage and sorrow, were surging through him. "Everything has gone completely contrary to my plans."

"Oh really, I know about the gun you were carrying made out of ceramic and bamboo. You even had the idea of using your Geass to force Euphemia to shoot you, so now that someone actually did the job for you I thought you might be pleased with the end results." C.C. shot back reminding Lelouch of his originally intent to have Zero become a martyr completely destroying Euphy's reputation and thus allowing him the full support of the Japanese people, as the witch declared…someone else under Euphy's appearance did the deed instead and the Special Administrative Zone of Japan failed completely.

Lelouch did get what he wanted, so why was he so angry.

Was it because someone else did it other than him, or was it something else altogether that Lelouch didn't want to openly admit. Was SAZ was the best possibility of peace in Area 11 without further bloodshed giving some of the Japanese people their rights back, although in a limited area, but for Lelouch this was unacceptable as it eliminates the people's drive for rebellion which Zero needed. It wasn't about independence for Japan…it was merely a stepping stone to his ultimate goal of destroying Charles zi Britannia's Holy Britannian Empire.

The world Euphemia was creating with SAZ was a world Lelouch could not risk becoming a part of for he feared that his anger would fade and his need for vengeance would also vanish in the peaceful world Euphemia was trying to create. But at the moment Lelouch thought about it he felt his anger and hate flare stronger than ever.

_In such a world, I would have been released from my scars, my need for vengeance would drain away, and I would spend my days with Nunnally and other kind people. I would have forgotten everything in that utopia overflowing with goodwill and happiness, but…_

The more Lelouch thought about it the more his hate flared within every fiber of his being.

_What about the pain I suffered in the past? What about my mother's death, what about Nunnally's sorrow? Even my drive for revenge against the Emperor would vanish. _All of it Lelouch realized would have been swallowed up and wiped away by the positivity that Euphemia was emitting. Yet another question nagged at the back of Lelouch's mind. Could he have truly followed through on his original plan and use his Geass to compel Euphemia to shoot him?

"It's true isn't it?"

"SHUT UP," Lelouch roared as he began to strangle C.C. with all of his might trying to strangle her to death. Despite already knowing that it was impossible for her to die, but nevertheless that didn't stop Lelouch from trying as he repeated those two words over and over again. Fearful of Lelouch reopening his wounds Nanoha stepped in and gave Lelouch a sedative that put the young man under in a matter of seconds. Vita was quick to take the immortal away to lock the woman up as it was probably best to separate the two for awhile.

A sad Nanoha knelt down and picked up Lelouch before putting him back in his hospital bed while some tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

The following evening at the Royal Palace located at Pendragon, the heart of the Holy Britannian Empire. Inside the darkened throne room Charles zi Britannia was hunched over, his hands limp, as a Bastard Sword possessing both an energy edge and a Purple gem in its hilt ran him through his torso. Gasping in pain, Charles looked up at his attacker, as he held the sword effortlessly. Charles zi Britannia didn't have a chance to utter a word, but his face was frozen in complete shock.

"You knew that this would happen one day. However I managed to surprise you, no?"

"…Y-you…How…?"

"You don't know how much I had waited for this; heartless wretch…may your soul burn in the hell that waits for the murderers of innocents, Charles zi Britannia."

The figure then turned the blade in Charles's chest, causing him to cough off up blood, and then pulled it out. As Charles fell to his knees, the unknown then turned, and almost theatrically, decapitated the dying emperor in a single swing.

A few steps away, Orpheus looked to the scene with a grim smile on his face, as he felt that there had been done justice finally on a level to the dead. On the ground behind the killer laid the lifeless body of the Knight of One, who was easily duped by his own Geass, and couldn't prevent a single silenced shot to the head as he lowered his guard handled by the killer's trust right hand man.

"With your death the world shall plunge into chaos and within it I shall gather together the rest of the jewel seeds."

"Everything else has been prepared sir," Orpheus said stepping out of the shadows standing behind his superior.

"Excellent we shall move onto the next phase of our plans, my loyal knights will take care of the rest." The mastermind spoke before he and Orpheus vanished.

* * *

The next morning Lelouch was awake and in his bed while Nanoha who had remained by his side since leaving only to bathe, eat and use the bathroom, but beyond that she has hardly left his side. The two were quiet and neither one spoke a word to one another until finally Nanoha broke the silence asking the former prince.

"Why, why did you do all of those things...was it just for Nunnally or revenge?"

"Both," Lelouch replied causally.

"All of those people, the civilians at Narita, just among the soldiers alone but civilians were killed. The death toll was higher among the soldiers through."

"The landslide was more destructive than I had thought, but what can I do about it now. People die in war Nanoha and sometimes there are unfortunately those caught in the crossfire."

"Do you think Nunnally would approve?" Nanoha asked becoming tearful as she was beginning to see the full extent of how far her friend has fallen, but Lelouch didn't answer Nanoha right away wishing to avoid the repeating the same situation when Shirley's father died.

"If I stop now, then all those deaths will be meaningless in the end."

"Were those deaths even necessary?" Nanoha said with some tears forming in her eyes. As Lelouch remained silent Nanoha spoke again trying to get through to him. "Is it really worth it going this far for revenge and Nunnally?"

"All of it to create a safer world for Nunnally, away from claws of Britannia! Were you there when they first invaded Nanoha? No. I think you're up here safe with your Fate and Hayate with the rest of these," Lelouch held back on that last statement for a moment before, "people up here in space! While you're playing magical girl, people are dying left and right!"

Nanoha was shocked, but she felt like someone had just delivered a sucker punch to her. How could she respond to that, but Lelouch kept counterattacking?

"So I ask you, what was I supposed to do?" Lelouch began bitterly. "Just sit there quietly in a life where I might as well have been dead, fearing that Nunnally and I could be exploited as the Ashford Family's liability insurance at any time or even assassinated because of our parentage. So I ask you, what did you expect me to do?"

Nanoha was unable to respond, but really who could respond to such a question.

"What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" Lelouch asked while Nanoha had no answer, but the former prince replied. "For me; I choose evil to defeat a greater evil!"

"Enough!" Chrono shouted at the two. "The admiral wants to see the both of you NOW."

_No there has to be a better way…_

Nanoha thought after Chrono Harlaown's sudden appearance stopped the conversation from proceeding further, but Vita entering the room passing by the Admiral's son.

Vita brought in a visor like device which she quickly attached to Lelouch's head which covered both eyes thus preventing the use of his Geass. "I think you can probably guess why we're throwing this onto your head," Vita said as she finished securing it.

"Of course," Lelouch replied understanding the precautions they would taking against him.

Nanoha followed as Lelouch was moved into a wheelchair and pushed along by Vita towards Lindy Harlaown's office, but instead to Nanoha's surprise the wheelchair was moved to the conference room where waiting for them was Lindy Harlaown was waiting for them along with Fate, Hayate, and Signum wearing a TSAB uniform. The move to the conference room was likely in mind for the fact Lelouch was going to be in a wheelchair for awhile due to his injuries and given the people in attendance the conference room had more elbow room for everyone.

Of course unknown to him there was another person in the room whose presence was unknown to him thanks to the blind spot the visor-like device on his head created.

"Don't mind the tea she serves she adds cream to it," Nanoha warned in advance remembering her first experience with Lindy.

_If Tohdoh is here, he won't accept this quietly._

Lelouch thought before asking, "So she's a…extraterrestrial?"

"I know she doesn't look it, but…" Nanoha said as all eyes fell onto Lelouch and most of them were mixed between greatly displeased or disappointed at his actions as Zero ignoring the small conversation happening between Nanoha and Lelouch. The only person besides Nanoha who held a different expression was Signum who seemed more understanding of Lelouch's actions.

"You make friends with strange people Nanoha, I just wish they stop staring at me. It's," Lelouch began as a very familiar voice spoke up overhearing him.

"That is because all of us know what you have done," Nunnally spoke making her presence known.

"WHAT, Nunnally," Lelouch exclaimed in shock as his face paled.

"Big brother, you're Zero right?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Lelouch said as his voice was trembling. He felt justified in his actions up till now, but no matter how much blood he spilled no one could judge him, not even god, but now there was someone here who would be a far harsher judge than anyone.

"Liar, you lied to me brother all of those times you have been missing from school," Nunnally shot back pointing her right index finger at Lelouch.

_This is bad I can't lie to Nunnally, should I Geass her? No guards beside me and Nanoha close to me, worst come to worst I can Geass the guards, Nunnally, and the admiral to forget this meeting, no there has to be surveillance in this room and Nanoha is immune to Geass, I can just lie To Nunnally but she's reading me easy like a book, what if- _

Lelouch was thinking as he was desperately trying to think of counters for the situation he was in although in his panic he forgot about the device he had attached to his head which prevented the use of his Geass power.

"Nunnally-chan, if it makes you feel better whether your big brother is lying or not, I have something to show you." The admiral took pressed a button on this blue hologram screen in front of her and a large screen appeared in the room.

* * *

At that moment in another corner of the ship Sayoko was sitting in the lounge enjoying a snack while another member of the crew was sitting at the table with her.

"Isn't this a little harsh for us to expose all of this to his sister?" Sayoko asked.

"I believe it's something from earth: you reap what you sow right," Amy Limietta answered.

* * *

Back in the conference room Lelouch's blood froze as he already realizes over a dozen possibilities of what he and everyone in the room would be seeing and he knows there is no escaping what would probably come next.

_Think damn it, you got to think of something._

The screen showed what could be summarized as a montage of Lelouch as Zero including his various acts around Area 11 starting with his first appearance during the Orange Incident, Saitama Ghetto, the Lake Kawaguchi Incident, the crushing of the Refrain Drug ring, the Battle for Narita, Tokyo Bay Incident, the prison break at Chofu, the incident on Shikine Island and recently the Battle at Kyushu. Probably one of the most chilling footage shown was the footage of Lelouch with his mask off wearing his Zero costume sitting in the cockpit of his custom Burai unit.

"Heh heh heh heh…ha ha ha ha…hahahahahahaha!"

It was the sound of Lelouch laughing like a manic when he realized that his best friend Suzaku was the pilot of the Z-01 Lancelot the whole time and had been the reason why that all of his carefully laid plans were ruined.

_How the hell did they get that footage, but damn it can't end like this. _

Lelouch wondered, but unknown to him the members of the Bureau who had acquired the footage were spooked by the image and the sound of his laughter, even Nanoha was frightened by it. When it was all over an uneasy silence has fallen upon the room and Lelouch knowing he was now in a corner spoke a single word.

"And?"

The former prince's response made all those present turn wide-eyed with shock.

"You all stand here judging me on my actions, my sins I will admit to! However, you have no right to judge me since your inaction makes you even more despicable!"

The whole room collectively gasped in shock as the young prince glare at all present in the room with a flame of anger never seen before, even his sister starts to shiver in fear at her brothers tone before he continued, "You all stand here with your advance technology and power, yet you did nothing to stop the events that led up to this! How many nations of people suffer because of it?"

The admiral looked at the young prince with anger, "We cannot interfere with the actions of a lower civilizati-"

"Then that makes this whole thing even more disgusting!" Lelouch roars at the admiral interrupting her. "You look down on those who do not have what you have and yet, you condemn me for trying to fight back! To fight against the power trying to conquer everything regardless of the cost," The former prince continued with his verbal counterattack ", with all this you're no better than Britannia!"

SMACK

Lelouch stopped mid-sentence as he turns his head to a teary eyed Nanoha who had just slapped him across the face as she asked, "Then why lie to your sister?"

The former Britannian Prince met her gaze with a cool stare, "To protect her, she has already lost enough, I will do what I need to make sure she is safe." Lelouch breathed as he confidently continued, "Those who kill must also be willing to be killed Nanoha. It's something what I stand for. I have no doubt that I have created a lot of enemies back on Earth and I am probably the number one on everyone's hit list. But with this, Zero's death will bend to my advantage." A sinister smile appeared on Lelouch's face as the young man added, "The footage will no doubt turn Zero into a messiah; a symbol of Britannia's defeat."

"And making the world more chaotic, you're inciting war Mr. Lamperouge." the admiral interrupted.

"That's true but at the very least I'm stepping closer to my goal to confront the emperor. In all honesty, I wish I'm there with them. By now, both the EU and the Chinese federation is making use of the news for their own agenda. No doubt that they will be taking advantage of Britannia's moment of weakness. My Black Knights will be in hiding with the Kyoto group as their advisors. If it were up to me, I would have given out the order to take out the Tokyo Settlement."

"You're a war criminal," Lindy said while on the inside she was shocked by how twisted Lelouch was.

"Me," Lelouch almost burst out laughing. "Admiral if you people think my crimes are terrible then just look at not only what Britannia has done, but also consider some of the other terrorist groups. Let me point out that some of them have done things much worse than me. Trust me when I say some groups are quite radical when it comes to anti-Britannian."

Lelouch had a mocking smile on his face before noting.

"Obviously judging by your response I take it you aren't aware of just how bad things have been in Japan, so how dare you condemn me as a war criminal. I am fighting a war to destroy the evil that is Britannia so casualties on all sides including civilians can be caught in the cross fire. It's an unfortunate yes, but it's true."

This alone causes everyone to take close attention at how serious the prisoner's statement is.

"And after destroying the empire is over, what happens to you?" Fate asked.

"I," Lelouch began but someone interrupted the conversation.

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!" Nunnally closes her ears; unable to take the current situation any longer. Her big brother was like a complete stranger; talking about conquest, killing others, and evil.

"Nunnally-chan," Nanoha comforted. She hugged the disabled girl for comfort but her eyes still set on the prince. "Lelouch-kun, please stop talking like that."

"You want me to sugarcoat it for everyone to hear? There's no point; all of you know what I've done," Lelouch replied with a more calm and collected look on his face.

"Your sister-"

"I know…I know...I know, she is not supposed to know about all this."

"Perhaps we'll continue for another time, Chrono-kun, please escort the prisoner back to his cell." Lindy asked of her son as Vita and Chrono wheeled Lelouch out of the room while Nunnally began crying with Nanoha trying to comfort the poor girl. But Fate who sadly watched the scene knew that no amount of comfort would be enough.

Nothing would be enough to ease the poor girl.

* * *

Unknown to Lelouch however, before leaving Earth a certain maid managed to send off a coded text message to her superior Diethard Ried who was in charge of the Black Knight's Head of Information, Espionage, and Public Relations. At that moment Diethard was with other senior members of the Black Knights leadership minus two which happened to obviously Zero their leader and another member. However his presence for this meeting wasn't required.

"Unknown Third Party Attacked Zero. Another faction rescued him and it's in their care. Contact or escape from Unknown faction not advisable due to wounds of Zero, and added factors," Diethard began reading the text message word for word. "I will observe situation and find method of communication with Order. Until means of contact have been acquired or Zero achieves an accord with hosts, stand Low and regroup."

"A third-party so it wasn't Euphemia?" Inoue said while a few weren't sure about that.

"Well it does seem sudden for her to turn around and do that. I mean Cornelia probably would, but Euphemia seems like a polar opposite to her," Kaname Ohgi commented.

"Either way it was a mistake for Zero to go alone like that," Kyoshiro Tohdoh pointed out.

Suddenly at that moment the only senior member who wasn't present showed up. Tamaki running mad, breathless, appearing as if he had just ran a marathon, to tell the others in the hideout base the shocking news he had just learned about.

"The Britannian Emperor," Tamaki began grasping for air while appearing like the man was going to collapse.

"Talk Tamaki, what happened with him that it made you interrupt the meeting and run here?" Tohdoh demanded.

The redhead Japanese gasped for breath one more time before speaking, "The Emperor Charles has been murdered."

"WHAAT!?"

That was the collective shock of the entire gathering.

"All the Britannian networks are announcing it. An hour ago, he was found decapitated in a room of the palace, and in it, also the Knight of One was found dead from a shot to his head. Also it was announced that a burnt body was found, belonging to the First Prince Odysseus. Right now the Britannian mainland it's in a state of emergency and troops are in the roads. The net also says that the Royal Family it's starting to fight for who will be the next emperor," Tamaki explained.

"Holy shit," Kallen exclaimed while the other members of the senior members of the Black Knights were stunned by the news. "So what is that going to mean for us, will Area 11 be affected?"

"Not directly I would say, but that depends if Cornelia decides to challenge the others for the right for the throne. However with those deaths, the most likely candidate for the throne is Prince Schneizel. All things considered he is likely on the list of suspects. It wouldn't be rare that he would be challenged, as his preference for peaceful integration of other nations and diplomacy rankle some of the warmongering factions in Pendragon. Things could in worst case end in a repeat of the infamous Reign of Blood, but in a planetary scale, as the Royals try to call the loyalty of forces across the Zones."

"So civil war could break out," Ohgi asked.

"Civil War, but in a world-wide scale…and every Number in the line of fire as the Britannians fight each other," Diethard warned as an uneasy silence fell upon the group.

* * *

A/N: anyway for anymore of my crossover ideas check my Code Geass Crossover R&D forum where the link can be found in my profile. Also thank you in advance for your reviews and look forward to the next chapter, I got five more chapters already premade so I'll likely post it in a week or so.


	3. Chapter 3 Chaos Spreads

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys and sorry I was a little late in posting this chapter although it has been ready for well over a week. Thanks for the input as well, I did go back and modify chapter 2 a bit so hopefully it's a little better than what it was. Also a mention in this chapter will also correct some things that happened in chapter 2 which will show that Lindy purposely provoked Lelouch to see his real character knowing he can at times wear more than one mask. Although grammar and spelling is a problem for me, but I will keep trying to improve until I get it right.

* * *

Chapter 3

Chaos Spreads

A few days later the Arthra was arriving on the planet of Mid-Childa, more specifically it was heading for Cranagan which was not only the capital of Mid-Childa it was also where the TSAB Mid-Childan Main Office was located. As the ship was making final preparations to dock and off load its prisoners two members of the ship's crew were inside the cafeteria having a discussion regarding one of the prisoners they had onboard.

"Scary don't you think? Who would have thought we have the infamous Zero here onboard this ship?"

"I still say the captain made a rash decision to save him, he'll be a liability. What if he uses that Geass of his to turn us into his mindless slaves? Remember what he did to those Britannian soldiers? He ordered them to kill themselves," Another crew member asked.

"Apparently he's the childhood friend the three aces. I overheard them talking about it in the meeting room before we touchdown on that planet."

"The higher-ups are going love this. If that Regius guy," The first crewmember began, but was interrupted.

"Have some respect for your superior officer will you?"

"You don't know him like I do. I worked under him once; I transfer out of the ground forces after I passed examinations for Dimensional navy."

"I thought we're talking about that Lelouch guy?"

"We are, but I'm comparing him and Regius. If the Earth kid isn't enrolled in TSAB, Regius will love this kid. He could make the ground forces look like a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh come on why do you look down on ground forces?"

"After working for Dimensional Navy for a decade; yeah I think this is better than the ground forces."

"Well what about those things the Britannians and the Black Knights use; those knightmare frames right?"

"When you put it that way, heh we would be seeing mass weapons galore."

* * *

Inside her cabin Nanoha woke up feeling depressed as she was worried for Lelouch on what the Bureau would ultimately do with him. She reviewed all of the intelligence reports gathered on Lelouch and among them she remembered the incident at the Tokyo Bay which happened after Narita. Seeing the footage of that battle next to what happened in Narita was very difficult for Nanoha to watch.

"He wouldn't..." The young woman said as she recalled watching the footage as Nanoha's eyes widened when they saw the ship that was carrying JLF soldiers and the leader of the organization was blown to smithereens due to the Sakuradite bomb that was implanted by Lelouch in the water below the ship; sending debris and scraps all over the place after the explosion set of the liquid Sakuradite onboard. In fact, the explosion took out several RMI-13 Portman knightmare frames in the process.

_Just what you expect from the JLF; choosing to take out the Britannians with them. We're going to rush to Cornelia's position head on! Forget about everything else! All that matters is achieving our goal! If you want to avenge the JLF; then capture Cornelia! And show them our strength and determination!_

Lelouch declaration repeated in Nanoha's head as a teary eyed woman sat on her bed muttering.

"Why did he have to do this?"

It was a stupid question, but still it wasn't an easy pill to swallow. Part of it was because Nanoha was fearful for Lelouch's safety worried he might get himself killed with Nunnally losing her beloved brother. Furthermore she sympathized with Lelouch, especially as she attempted to visit one of her old friends on Earth before they left.

What she found unsettled the young woman greatly.

Suddenly a knock the door interrupted her as Lindy spoke through the intercom outside.

"Nanoha, could I have a moment?"

"Sure, you can come in."

The door opened as Lindy walked in and took a seat near Nanoha.

"I am sorry about the meeting a few days ago; I said what needed to be said because I wanted to see how Lelouch would react. I know from the observation reports that he presents himself different, so I tried to bring out the real Lelouch with what I said to him."

"I know, but I know why he did it but I just…"

"Things in Japan just got worst in ways no one could have foreseen. The worst came after Japan became Area 11."

"I tried to find my friends Suzuka and Alisa, but their homes were gone. I…" Nanoha began as the thought of her friends' dead or worse was a possibility she didn't even want to consider, but the young woman knew it was a possibility.

"You don't know for sure what became of them, but they could have left Japan."

"I know, but," Nanoha sighed as she truly wished for the safety and well being of her friends. Yet why did she feel so uneasy about their fates.

* * *

Meanwhile in another corner of the ship someone else was taking a more direct approach to the problem as in the cell where C.C. was being kept the green haired woman had an unexpected visitor. Vita walked in carrying her weapon in hand while glaring at the green haired woman. Her grip tightened on the handle of Graf Eisen as anger flared within the small girl. Seeing Nunnally break down completely after the meeting last night was heartbreaking to watch, but seeing her Mistress Hayate saddened and hurt by seeing her best friend in such a state enraged Vita.

But she didn't blame Lelouch, no her anger was directed at the person who gave him the Geass Power in the first place enabling him to do all of those terrible acts.

Hayate and Nunnally were best friends; their friendship was especially strong since both girls were confined to wheelchairs which gave the young ash-blonde hair girl someone like her to interact with. In fact Hayate and Nunnally used to have wheelchair races, an idea the brown-haired Japanese girl came up with to devise games that Nunnally could be a part of since her disabilities prevented her from taking part in most activities with Nanoha, Fate, Suzaku and Lelouch.

Although Hayate did regain her ability to walk after she and Nunnally parted ways the two girls were still friends.

Yet their reunion was anything but happy, because Nunnally was devastated to find out her older brother had been carrying out acts of terrorism behind her back and even killed their older half-brother Clovis la Britannia. Vita knew all of this was caused by the green haired woman before her who had a surprisingly passive expression on her face, but seeing it angered the small red-head child even more.

"What do you want?"

C.C.'s words brought Vita out of her line of thought as she gave the green haired woman her undivided attention.

"It's your fault, Lelouch becoming what he turned into because you gave him the power of Geass."

"Oh, so what's your point?"

"My point, MY POINT," Vita shouted as she was on the verge of losing it.

"Lelouch would have died during the incident that happened at the Shinjuku Ghetto," C.C. began as she revealed to Vita the story how Lelouch met her and received his Geass. "At the time he saw Suzaku shot in the back and supposedly killed and he would have been killed himself if I hadn't given him the power. After the Orange Incident I caught up with him and he told me he would have made his move to destroy Britannia even without the power of Geass."

Vita was angry and was trying to fight off the impulse of wanting to attack the girl before her, but to restrain herself she changed the subject, "I heard about the other person you gave a Geass to, Mao wasn't it?"

"Oh so you know about him."

"The Bureau has been monitoring Lelouch ever since the incident at the hotel when he unveiled his Black Knights to the world, so yeah we know about him."

"I see so you are aware of what he was doing then and what his power was?"

"Yeah, but you want to know something the Intelligence Department did an investigation on Mao and would you like to know what they found out," Vita began as she saw the report on Hayate's desk last night. Out of curiosity Vita read the report over and found out the background information the Bureau had dug up on Mao including on the town from which he originated from. "At the time no one could explain what was happening, but a string of murders, rapes and a lot of suicides were happening in this town. The Bureau even took notice, but even they couldn't figure out what was going on. They thought magic or Lost Logia was involved. Then finally the town was wiped out completely when the last residents who refused to leave were killed by someone poisoning the water the supply. It was a mystery to the TSAB until Mao went after Lelouch to get to you."

"I see so you realized then that Mao was the one who used his Geass power to wipe out the residents of that town before finishing off those would either didn't die or leave by introducing what I suspect was a poisonous organophosphorus agent."

"You knew he was doing this, so why did you allow it?"

"Not at first, but overtime I began to suspect what he was doing until finally he confessed what he did. He was cleansing the town of those who were dirty so I wouldn't be contaminated," C.C. replied with a matter of fact tone while Vita was horrified rendering the red-head girl speechless as the green haired important went on to say. "How he handled the town was simply, for example let's say there is man with a secret he doesn't want anyone else to know about. If you can find out the details of that secret it would be easy to control that man in any way you want."

Vita wasn't sure what to say, but she did recall seeing that in the footage of Lelouch's confrontation with Mao who had used his Geass power to manipulate Shirley in a similar fashion.

"Now let's say there is a man who hates someone so much that he wants to kill that person. If you could find out the details of that hate then only a few words could make that man commit the murder. But now let's say there is a man who has an abnormal sexual propensity. If you knew the details it would possible to manipulate just a bit to make that man act upon his fantasies…that is what Mao did. As you can imagine paranoia from all of those incidents in which Mao engineered caused people to leave the town, but those who remained Mao got rid of them. He had no look of regret or remorse in his eyes," C.C. said as Vita was no longer looking at a woman…she saw a monster with green hair.

"You're a monster," Vita muttered as her whole body was trembling as she just wanted to kill C.C. and put the evil monster down who unleashed the worst qualities within Lelouch. "Why, why do you give these people Geass, JUST WHY?"

"Why," C.C. replied with a mocking smile.

"Tell me!"

"Its because I am C.C. and there is a wish I want granted, Mao became incapable of granting it and now Lelouch might have a better chance at making it happen."

"All of that just for a wish," Vita said as all restraint left her and she raised her mallet intending to kill the girl. But before she could deliver the killing blow, Signum intervened and stopped the red-haired girl while struggling to hold onto her.

"Control yourself Vita, heaven knows I believe this witch delivers it," The pink haired older girl said trying to calm her fellow Wolkenritter. "You need to restrain yourself please, let Mistress Hayate handle this."

"I got this," Hayate said appearing at the cell door with a smile on her face as the brown-haired girl's appearance caused Vita to calm down. "As I am sure Vita has revealed we are aware of the actions of Mao and the fact that you granted both Mao and Lelouch their Geass powers. But with someone like you running around we would like you to tell us everything."

"Not even Lelouch could get me to tell him what he wants so what makes you think you'll do better?"

"Oh I know you are immortal and all, but I have reviewed the observation and investigation reports we have on you and I might have a few ideas we could use to coax your coöperation," Hayate said with a heavenly smile. "But I won't hold back, because of you Nunnally cried her eyes out for what happened with Lelouch…you will talk."

"I doubt that," C.C. replied smugly.

"Oh you will I have some ideas and Vita you are welcomed to help me," Hayate said while Vita smiled at the thought.

* * *

Meanwhile watching the ship begin last docking procedures from the control tower at the spaceport was man in his late forties with military cut-brown hair with a beard wearing a blue and white uniform bearing the rank of Lieutenant General upon it. Standing behind him was a younger woman with identical hair color wearing a similar uniform, but she was of a lesser rank.

"So onboard is the infamous Zero," Regius Gaiz commented.

"We have prepared a proper holding area for him, but are you sure we shouldn't be keeping him at an orbital prison?" Major Auris Gaiz inquired.

"Technically he isn't under arrest, so until his fate is decided he is more under the protective custody of Time-Space Administration Bureau unofficially," Regius explained to his daughter.

"Pardon me sir, but I don't think I understand?"

"At this moment the higher-ups are deadlocked on what to do with Lelouch and I am sure you can understand why. The Bureau doesn't involve itself in the local affairs of developing worlds and this terrorist Zero is considered involved in their affairs, but he has come into possession of a potent mystical power which cannot be ignored by the Bureau especially given recent events involving that other young man wielding a Geass power that makes him appear as someone else in the eyes of others when active. Furthermore from what we have discovered about the second Geass wielder Mao, who possesses such a powerful Geass, can cause considerable damage, if the actions of Lelouch didn't already reinforce that possibility."

"That sounds confusing," Auris admitted.

"I agree with you, but the higher-ups have been considering the matter on Earth. Admiral Harlaown hasn't been told yet, but the situation on Earth has gotten worse. Also our intelligence operatives on Earth have informed us that unknown assailants are collecting more jewel seeds."

"What, but I thought we had them all?"

"Apparently there were more that are yet uncounted for, so right now we can't be sure just how many our enemies have in their hands. But the chaos, riots and fighting happen across the Earth has made it almost impossible for our intelligence agents to attempt to find and secure any of the Jewel Seeds."

"Then could all of the chaos and war happening on that planet be caused for the sake of acting as a cover," The young woman asked.

"That is what Intelligence believes and considering the evidence I agree with their assumption."

"Then what exactly are the higher-ups proposing should be done?"

"Given that Lelouch has dealt with another Geass user like Mao some of the higher-ups are considering making use of him," The military officer said as he had some ideas in ways they could use Lelouch.

"What exactly are they proposing?"

"Well other than possibility pardoning him for any possible crimes he could be held accountable for, however there is something of a test they wish to conduct. I am making arrangements for us to spend the afternoon in the company of the young man. Here are the details, just be sure we pick him up," Regius said giving a document to his daughter.

"I'll take care of the preparations."

* * *

Being escorted off of the ship Lelouch was being watched by Nanoha and Fate, but as a precaution should Lelouch attempt to flee a tracking device was attached to his left ankle similar to a GPS tracking device. Hayate, Vita, Signum, Nunnally, Sayoko, Shamal, Chrono and Lindy left ahead of them while Lelouch was going to be taken to a safe house until the Bureau made up its mind on what to do with him. Ever since they had left the ship the former Britannian prince was quiet, not even Nunnally has spoken to him since discovering he was Zero, but no one knew what Lelouch was thinking.

He causally looked around and saw the alien world he was on now and didn't utter a single word, even during the drive across town in a taxi taking them to the safe house which was set up as a rented room at the Hotel Augusta located in the south-east area of Cranagan.

* * *

Back on Earth hidden in an underground city located somewhere in the Tengger Desert within the Chinese Federation's territory a young ten year old boy with blonde hair that was longer than his body hanging along the ground dressed in white and gold trimmed regal clothing while wearing a black cape with a purple interior. His crimson eyes stared angrily at the screen before him displaying a news report that outright unsettled him.

"Charles zi Britannia along with the Knight of One have been confirmed assassinated by an unknown party, but also we have learned that Odysseus eu Britannia the crown prince was also reported to have been killed," The male newscaster reported before pausing. "Although it's undecided who will assume the throne, but investigators believe that the one behind the assassination was a member of the royal family who masterminded the assassination so the coronation of a new Emperor has been postponed until the investigation is complete and a new heir can be decided with rule of the Empire being handled by the Imperial Senate for the time being. Also rumors of increased violence and tensions between members of the royal family have been reported as well in light of the sudden death of both the Emperor and the Crown Prince."

V.V. angrily threw the remote at the large wall screen monitor as his ally and younger brother was dead, although he had a strong suspicion of who was responsible but he lacked the means to hunt down and retaliate against the one responsible.

_With Charles gone and Britannia on the verge of a vicious power struggle among the members of the family how can we complete the plan without securing the rest of the thought elevators? _

As the blonde haired immortal considered possible solutions to the problem he was facing a violent tremor shook the office the young man was occupying.

"What is going on?" V.V. demanded as he activated an intercom built into his chair communicating with one of his subordinates, but the man on the other end sounded panicked.

"I don't know sir…we're being bombarded," The man replied while V.V.'s eyes widened in surprise.

"Bombarded by what," The blonde haired immortal demanded.

Above ground hovering over the location of the Geass Order's headquarters a large arrowhead-shaped ship, at least three kilometers in length, appeared suddenly after disengaging a type of cloaking and sheath system that hid the ship from all eyes as it bombarded the Geass Order with mass-based weaponry as each shot pierced the ceiling of the underground city sending rock and debris falling down upon it while shots that penetrated the ceiling struck areas of the city below destroying at least three to four blocks with each shot.

Within the ancient battleship at the control center of the ship that appeared as a large spacious throne room with large holographic screens showing the world outside and the underground city being attacked by their surprise bombardment. Orpheus was standing near the throne where his mysterious master and benefactor sat quietly watching the attack.

"Begin Phase Two of our attack, group one will enter from the bullet train railway while the rest will enter from the main entrance after our initial bombard ends. Kill anyone you find, but bring V.V. to us."

Before Orpheus was a group of cloaked figures numbering at least seven who bowed before leaving the throne room. Sitting on his throne the man who was the mastermind behind all that has happened so far couldn't help, but smile as he knew his plans were coming closer to fruition. He had the twenty-one Jewel Seeds held by the Bureau, but all he needed now was the remaining nineteen jewel seeds to achieve his primarily goal.

_Very soon all of the pieces will be in place, very soon._

Orpheus himself watched with a certain amount of satisfaction as he saw most if not the entire underground city in flames with its residents either dead or dying at that moment. Just not long ago he helped killed the Britannian Empire and right after that he personally executed Oiaguro Zevon and his four subordinates from the Pluton who had burned down the small unmapped village in southern Hungary Orpheus and his lover Euria, a fellow-Geass user who had escaped the Order with him. His own uncle was sent in on orders from Charles zi Britannia and V.V. to kill them, but at the price of Euria's life Orpheus lived while the woman he loved died in his arms whispering her final words to him.

_Please live Orpheus…_

_Euria…I will live, and I will make sure V.V. pays for what happened. _

Once he got his hands on V.V. his revenge would soon be complete, but still he felt it wasn't enough he wanted to see all of Britannia in flames.

_It will happen all of Britannia will burn and I don't care if the rest of the world burns with it. _

* * *

Meanwhile back on Mid-Childa the taxi transporting Nanoha, Fate, Signum and Lelouch arrived at the Hotel Augusta. The trio discreetly made their way to their room, Lelouch settled in the third bedroom after they arrived in the penthouse as the black-haired young man threw his flushed body upon the bed staring up at the ceiling. Nanoha sat down in a chair by the dresser near Lelouch's bed looking at the young man, but after five whole minutes of an uneasy silence between them the former prince spoke.

"I know you want to say something to me Nanoha, so go ahead."

"To be honest I am not sure what to say, I know what you did was for Nunnally sake. But I do wonder if there was a better way, but," Nanoha began as she allowed her sentence to trail off.

"But you know as well as I do that there wasn't."

Nanoha didn't answer, but the look of doubt on her face was the only confirmation Lelouch needed.

"At least tell me why you killed Clovis, your own half-brother. Was it just because of the incident at the Shinjuku Ghetto, revenge, both or something else?"

"All of the above I would say, but it true that I did kill him for the innocent people he ruthlessly slaughtered and I did shoot him because he was a child of the Britannian Empire. However my third reason for killing him was linked with the first…I didn't shoot him to avenge those he had murdered in cold blood, but rather I shot him knowing if I had allowed him to live he would have exploited me and Nunnally."

"Huh you mean?"

"Consider for a moment the lengths he went to when the capsule containing C.C. was stolen. He ordered the entire annihilation of a whole Japanese Ghetto to wipe out any potential witnesses along with those responsible. He did it all for the sake of preserving his position, so imagine what he could have done with me and Nunnally if he knew we were alive?"

Nanoha realized what Lelouch was getting at as the young man continued.

"Yes either he would have exploited us, but he would have easily have sold us out for the sake of his own prestige."

The young woman was taken back, but she did see why Lelouch saw it necessary to kill him. However did it really mean it was ok to do so?

Fate and Signum were standing at the doorway listening in on the conversation and Fate wasn't sure how to respond, the blonde haired woman couldn't approve of Lelouch's actions but she did understand why he did it. Yet like Nanoha she tried to think if there was not a better way to give Nunnally the world she wanted without so much bloodshed. If a future is created and handed to someone like Nunnally with bloodstained hands then just what kind of future would it be like?

_Could she even accept the peaceful world Lelouch created for her knowing if so much blood was spilled in its making? _

The blonde haired woman considered this question as she recalled the conversation Hayate and Fate had with Nunnally the previous night.

* * *

It was in the lounge where Fate, Hayate, Vita and Nunnally were playing a game of Sumo Tops with Sayoko and Shamal were watching. It was one of the games the group played together as children along with various card games such as Blackjack, Gold Fish, Sevens, Old Maid, Cheat and Scum. Lelouch was the best at Cheat and Scum while Suzaku was surprisingly lucky with Blackjack, Nanoha was good at Old Maid and Fate was a pro at Gold Fish.

"Go," Shamal announced as everyone deployed their colored Sumo tops dropping them into an arena that was slightly slanted. Vita's sumo top was red in color while Hayate's was purple, Fate's top was yellow and Nunnally was pink. The four tops spun on their own for a few moments before the tops collided in the center of the ring clashing against one another for a time.

It was close but Nunnally's top beat Hayate's after the other tops stopped spinning.

"Did I win?"

"I am mortified to admit it but I lost and you won," Hayate said while Reinforce Zwei appeared floating near her master's left shoulder, the small being began patting her master on the shoulder apologetically.

"It's ok Mistress you still have your victory at the wheelchair races," Reinforce Zwei said trying to console her master.

"Maybe we should have one," Hayate suggested with a smile.

"But you don't need a wheelchair anymore right Hayate-chan," Nunnally asked.

"Yes, but for you let's have a race for old times' sake."

"Ok," Nunnally replied happily while Shamal spoke to Vita in a soft voice.

"Let's make sure we can manage Nunnally-chan's wheelchair otherwise we could have a repeat of what happened seven years ago during the last one."

"You mean where Lelouch got ran over," Via asked while Shamal nodded.

"Yes poor Lelouch-kun," Shamal mentioned, but soon realized her mistake in mentioning Lelouch's name as Nunnally became saddened once more. "Oh I am sorry."

"Why does my brother have to do all this, it's not what I asked for, but all I want is to be with my brother," Nunnally said sadly as some tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Your brother loves you Nunnally-chan there is no doubt of it, but I wish that he could have chosen an alternative instead of well," Shamal began but her sentence trailed off at the end.

"I know, but," Nunnally said before she began crying while Fate watched the scene sadly, but at that moment she had answered her own question.

_She probably would have been able to live in the peaceful world, but I think Nunnally wants it both ways…but…it doesn't work like that. I think like your brother you are a little selfish, but unlike him you are a little too sheltered to understand. _

* * *

At the same time and known to everyone else Signum was entering the hospital room Lelouch was in which was doubling as his cage while on his head was the anti-Geass device that blocked the use of his Geass power. Once the pink haired woman had entered she closed the door behind her and approached Lelouch's bed side.

"You've changed Lamperouge." said Signum as she pulled up a chair to sit down by his bedside.

Lelouch smiled at the comment before saying in response, "You too? I always thought you'll be the first to chastise me for everything I've done."

"And you are still that same delicate little boy from before."

"Hey," Lelouch said before laughing a bit. "Cut me some sack alright."

"It's true your methods are something Nunnally could never accept and the fact that you named your resistance organization the Black Knights. With that in mind it has me a little disconcerted, but I honestly don't know if I could have done any different if I was in your position."

"I don't exactly see you as the type of person who would have done what I have done," Lelouch replied.

"True, but I confess there were times when we did things for Hayate-sama that went against her wishes. In the past before we met you we did things that brought us into conflict with Nanoha-chan and Fate-san."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Signum began as she explained to Lelouch everything about the Book of Darkness incident that had happened and was concluded before the group met Lelouch and Nunnally. Lelouch discovered just exactly what Signum and the other Wolkenritter really are.

"Wow," Lelouch said as he didn't know what else to really say about it after Signum finished telling Lelouch of the entire Book of Darkness incident. "That is quite the story, but I find it hard to believe that they would consider Hayate a criminal."

"It's easier to blame a person than an object," Signum answered sadly.

"You have a point," Lelouch said before asking. "So what will happen now?"

"Well until they decide what to do with you, both you and Nunnally will be kept in protective custody."

"I see," The former prince said before Signum asked.

"Do you regret your actions?"

Lelouch considered that question very carefully for a moment before he answered.

"Some…there were some people I wish I didn't have to involve or get caught in the crossfire. But knowing what I am fighting against there are some things that can't be avoided."

"I assume you waged your war against Britannia aware of this fact."

"I considered the possibility of civilian casualties yes, but…at Narita my landslide I created to damage the Britannian Army claimed the life of Shirley's father. I didn't anticipate the possibility of the landslide being that destructive in which it would wipe out the town at the base of the mountain although the town was fortunately evacuated yet not everyone got out in time," Lelouch admitted and he did regret what Shirley ended up enduring in the aftermath with Mao. "It didn't stop there though someone else C.C. should have told me about inflicted more damage on that man's daughter."

"Yes I saw the report on that; Mao used his Geass power to manipulate her mind into killing you. But then you used your Geass to erase her memories of you."

"Yes, because even if she somehow forgave me it wouldn't be the same. She was falling apart and I regret what I did, but," Lelouch said as he looked depressed as the sound of Shirley screaming at him not to do it echoed in his ears.

Signum looked at Lelouch with a solemn expression.

"But as for the others who died enemy and ally alike and those whose lives I sacrificed to achieve my goal, the fact is humans eventually die," Lelouch began with a sober expression. "Its fine to mourn death, but one needs to understand that true mourning was to apply those deaths. If the bloodshed created a shinning result, those deaths would not be wasted. It's why I don't hesitate to take life and I didn't fear how much blood I would shed."

"That is where the significance of the existence of the king, a ruler lies," Signum said suddenly surprising Lelouch. "Humans, the subjects under the rule of their king, lived and eventually died as they pleased. A person who is true king can give direction to trackless life and change it into something more meaningful."

"That is an interesting saying, but I have been using lies to achieve some of those results."

"Then if you wish for a way to redeem yourself to your sister then why not turn your falsehoods into the truth."

"What," Lelouch said genuinely confused.

"You told the world a lie when you proclaimed you were a knight for justice. Why don't you live up to that lie by trying to become a true knight for justice? Then you'll have the lie going, to the very end."

"Live up to the lie now that's ironic, my whole life up until where I got the power of Geass was nothing but lies so now you want me to live up to the lie that is Zero I created?"

"Right now you are in the abyss that lies between good and evil, but if you can climb out of that abyss and into the light, then you Lelouch Lamperouge have the soul of a king."

Without another word Signum left the room leaving Lelouch deep in thought.

* * *

Returning to the present Fate was also looking at Lelouch, but in her mind she was being haunted by someone through the memories that had been implanted within her and the life she lived after she was awakened, she saw Lelouch teetering on the edge of the terrible abyss where her mother and creator Precia Testarossa.

Lelouch was in possible danger of falling into that abyss upon which the woman she knew as mother went mad and Fate feared for the young man.

* * *

A/N: among some of the characters Hayate's friends in particular Signum are more understanding of what Lelouch did and why in light of the things they had done behind Hayate's back during the Book of Darkness incident. Granted what they did was more toned down compared to Lelouch while serving Hayate, but still…if anything they were more concerned for the possibility of Lelouch getting killed. Things will get interesting next chapter as we all know Hayate isn't the type to harm anyone so how she'll get C.C. to spill everything should be interesting as Vita will unleash her inner problem child.

Also let's not forget that Regius has a theory to test with Lelouch and that will be revealed next chapter with a surprising revelation.

I thank you all in advance for the reviews and see you next week for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Links to the Past

A/N: Well sorry about the late post. I had this ready at the same time I posted chapter 3, but I guess I was…well there is no beating around the bush on this one…I was just lazy lol. Anyway once again thank you all for your reviews and I am looking forward to the ones for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Links to the Past

Later that afternoon C.C. was left bound to a metal chair in a large room lit by only a light hanging above her head while the room was cast in darkness. The green haired immortal knew what was coming, but even they should realize that torture would not get her to talk. She had endured a lot worse throughout her long life, but on this day C.C. was about to be proven wrong. It wasn't long before Hayate walked into the room followed by Vita who had a wide smile on her face.

"Good afternoon C.C. comfortable," Hayate asked.

"That isn't how you start off a torture session," The immortal girl remarked.

"Torture, oh heavens no hurting people isn't in my nature, but this is an interrogation."

"Then you will not get anything out of me."

"We beg to differ," Vita replied.

"Yes I think a different approach is needed with you and Vita is going to help me."

C.C. cocked her head to one side in confusion, but her earlier confidence began to show signs of weakness as the lights came on. The immortal girl saw Vita wearing a chief's hat moving into position behind a large table where C.C. saw the largest buffet of pizza she had ever seen. Her mouth watered at the sight of all of that pizza, but then her expression turned into one of shock and slight horror as Vita used a large wooden mallet to begin bashing the pizzas ruining them.

"We're just warming up," Hayate said with a smile as Vita was cutting loose living the dream of some children unleashing her inner problem child.

* * *

Meanwhile across town at the hotel Lelouch was being kept at a knock at the door came and Nanoha opened the door to find Major Auris Gaiz standing at the door with two armed soldiers behind her.

"I am Major Auris Gaiz of the Capital Defense Corps and assistant to Lieutenant General Gaiz, is Lelouch Lamperouge here?"

"He is, but may I ask what this is about," Nanoha hesitantly asked.

"My superior as well the higher ups wish to test a possible theory Lieutenant General Gaiz and others suspect about Geass and a possible connection to an ancient civilization which we hope could give us an idea into their intentions or perhaps confirm what we suspect Orpheus to be after."

"I don't think I understand?"

"We assure you no harm will befall Lelouch and you are welcomed to go with him," Auris said to coax their coöperation.

After some hesitation the group left with Auris as the four took a small transport craft to a small island where a research station had been set up. The small ship landed as Nanoha, Signum, Fate and Lelouch disembarked with Auris leading them into the ruins themselves as the former Britannian Prince noticed something familiar about their architecture.

_They look similar to the ruins on Kamine Island._

The stonework Lelouch observed was similar, but the young man wondered if it was mere coincidence yet as they were led deep inside where waiting for them was Lieutenant General Gaiz. He had another solider with him who were discussing an issue with the ruins, but stopped when he saw Lelouch and his escort approach.

"So you are the infamous Zero, I am Lieutenant General Gaiz of the Capital Defense Corps, I am aware of your reputation."

"I doubt you brought me out here to get my autograph," Lelouch said dryly.

"Straight to the point, alright," The military officer replied a he gestured for the group to follow him.

* * *

Back at the interrogation room C.C. was sweating uncontrollably as she was madly struggling to break free of her bounds as watching Vita desecrate pizzas was becoming too hard for her to watch as the small red-head ruined over two hundred good pizzas before smashing them into oblivion. Hayate still smiling approached the green haired woman with a simple question.

"Are you ready to talk?"

"No, it will take more than that," C.C. declared boldly although her voice was shaky.

"Then Vita please be a dear and make us some pizzas," Hayate asked while Vita donned a chef's apron to match her hat which had a picture of cute bunny with red eyes and white fur. After pounding some dough that was prepared beforehand the small child began attempting to hand toss it, but on purpose she was doing a bad job.

"No that is not how it is done, pizzas must be properly hand tossed and handled with the utmost care to ensure a soft and fluffy crust."

"We know," Hayate replied with a smile while Vita got frustrated after it landed on her head, she tossed the dough onto the table and began just smoothing it out with her mallet.

"NO," C.C. wailed as she watched Vita doing everything wrong in making a pizza.

* * *

Deeper underground at the ancient ruins Regius Gaiz led the group to a large chamber that was identical to the one Lelouch and Kallen Kouzuki had been in at the time they had stolen the Gawain Knightmare Frame to escape the island. The group walked through the chamber heading towards the massive stone doors while sitting in front of it was a small pyramid like object with ancient glyphs written upon it. On the stone doors was the symbol of Geass.

"We have a theory there might be relationship between your Geass power and the ancient civilization that I know Fate and Nanoha have heard of, Al-Hazard."

"Al-Hazard," Lelouch asked while Fate and Nanoha did remember it.

"You could say its Mid-Childa's version of Atlantis, a lost world where its native civilization was renowned for its enormous scientific and magical advancements which predate even the Ancient Belka civilization. While it is widely regarded as a myth these days, it is still sought after by some, thanks to its rumored miracles and advances." Regius explained.

"I see," Lelouch said as he was catching on to what the military commander was hinting at. "You suspect a relationship between my Geass and Al-Hazard, which could explain why a Geass user would attempt such a daring raid against you."

"That is what we are hoping your presence here could verify, so by all means touch the pedestal…do something to trigger a reaction."

"C.C. might have been better suited for this, but I'll try," Lelouch replied walking up the steps.

Nanoha almost wanted to stop Lelouch from triggering a reaction from the ruins, but Signum stopped her while Fate simply watched. A few minutes of walking around the platform nothing happened, but when Lelouch did finally place his hand on the small pyramid in the center of the platform facing the doors the runes upon the stone pyramid began glowing bright red. Lelouch felt a sharp pain coming from his left eye as his Geass was responding to the unusual phenomenon.

_This is just like what happened on Kamine Island, but the sensation is different this time. _

Although it felt similar Lelouch knew there was something different happening here, the doors began glowing before they parted revealing a hidden chamber. Moments later a small glowing light red orb that was the size of a marble floated out of the hidden chamber heading towards Lelouch. The small marble shaped stone floated in mid-air for a few minutes until a female electronic voice spoke.

"Abyss Soul Active, User detected, Proceeding to imprinting," The small marble spoke.

"What is this," Lelouch asked looking at the marble curiously before a red beam shot out scanning his Geass eye passing through the visor on his head.

"Imprinting completed, it's a pleasure to serve you Milord," The small marble said as it began to change as the object transformed from a small red marble into a scepter had a long golden handle and a black fitting which held an enlarged red gem, roughly the size of a tennis ball now, encircled with silver blades.

Lelouch took the scepter like object into his hands before asking, "What are you?"

"Abyss Soul, Assault Device Class-Omega, reserved by the use only of Warlock Caste of the Al-Hazard Guardians," Abyss Soul replied, suddenly the red orb began blinking. "Alert, data files seem lost or corrupted, origin unknown."

At that moment Nanoha's own Intelligence Device, Rising Heart began to react to the Abyss Soul before transforming.

"I'm honored by be in your presence milady, could you please tell me your name," Abyss Soul inquired, but this time its attention was directed at Nanoha.

"Me?" The young woman asked as she ascended the steps moving close to Lelouch and the device he held.

"You know her," Lelouch asked before his device answered.

"She has the Assault Device Omega Class Rising Heart, Milord."

"And why that's important?"

"Rising Heart is one of the first Omega Class Devices in existence. As such, it is a Relic that can be only used by Regis Lineage individuals, specifically the First Princess of Al-Hazard, or any of the direct ruling lineages."

Everyone was now completely shocked as jaws were now hanging, but Lelouch remained composed as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive Milord, any attempt to fully activate Rising Heart if you aren't of Royal Lineage will result in the Device destroying the linker core of the thief in an overload flare. The Device has a full registry of the DNA of the Royal House and it only will answer to those of direct matriarchal lineage of the royal line," Abyss Soul explained before realizing something. "It seems that the device has suffered massive damage to its memory banks, compared to me it seems like someone went primitive and clubbed his memory banks. Let me do something," Lelouch's Device said as a ray of light was emitted from the red orb making contact with the gem on Rising Heart.

"Contingency Ragnarök - Uploading Basic Regeneration Subroutines," Abyss Soul responded.

"Incredible, we have probably just made the greatest discovery of the century," Regius admitted as he never expected such revelations, the information he was given paid off in more ways than he could have even have expected.

"But father this proves there is a link," Auris said while her father nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but I think the Bureau is going to be very interested in what we learned today. This could change things very drastically for Earth."

"Restoration Complete," Rising Heart said as the light died and Nanoha's device restoring it to its original specs and software, which also repaired its vocal functions enabling it to speak more normally.

At that moment Abyss Soul transformed into a gold bladed staff while Lelouch's own appearance began to change as he donned what would be his own Battle Jacket. The casual clothing he was in vanished as he became grabbed in black robes trimmed with gold and silver. He had a flowing black cape with a purple interior, gold plates of armor on his forearms, white cuffs at the end of his sleeves, a sleeveless black coat with gold armor plating on the shoulders and parts of the chest where the cape was attached and a high collar that covered the lower half of his jaw. The coat had a purple interior as well and a black belt with a gold plate going across his chest attached to a parted skirt of silver scale mail armor that protected his thighs. The rest of his attire consisted of a form-fitting black leather shirt lined with gold and it came complete with a white cravat that bore a small red gem on it, matching black pants and black belted boots with gold knee armor and three silver buckles on the sides of the boots.

Fate and Signum were surprised by Lelouch's sudden change in appearance as he looked more fearsome than before especially as Abyss Soul had become a bladed staff which looked more like a halberd with a curved bladed tip. Lelouch himself was understandably stunned by his own change in appearance as he began examining himself. Shockingly a pair of small black feathered angelic wings emerged from his back as the cape created openings for the wings to emerge from.

Fate, Signum and Nanoha were rendered speechless. Nanoha especially was entranced by Lelouch's current appearance as the former prince now appeared before her like a regal, Fallen Angel, dark, yet beautiful, and enticing all at the same time. Lelouch tried moving his wings to see if they were the real thing and much to his surprise they were as his angelic black wings flapped a few times at his command. Deciding to test something Lelouch floated off the ground after he jumped up to test if he could fly or not and remarkably he was hovering a few feet off the ground.

"Lelouch-san I don't think you should be trying that," Fate cautioned.

"Why not it seems easy enough," Lelouch remarked as he boldly attempted flight despite the fact he had no training. A fact that was made clear when he slammed into a rock pillar before falling back to the ground with his pride hurt more than his face.

"He'll need training," Signum commented.

"I agree," Regius replied as he saw the benefits and possibilities before him.

* * *

Back at Headquarters C.C. was on the verge of tears as she was at her breaking point. Hayate and Vita had done everything in their power to break C.C. and get her to talk and tell them everything, but now the two were down to the last trick they had saved for last. It was such that even had Reinforce coming out and protesting against it as the small girl was standing on the table trying to get Hayate's attention.

"Please Hayate-chan please don't resort to this, the poor thing," Reinforce Zwei wailed with teary eyes.

"It for the greater good we must, but are you ready to talk now C.C?" Hayate asked sweetly as at Vita's work bench laid the remnants of attempts at making Pizza.

More appropriately attempts at making something that WASN'T pizza as the food Vita had made doing everything you shouldn't do to make a pizza was done so the final products were burnt misshapen food. It didn't help matters when Vita did what she did when she was alone with junk food such as enjoying some of the perfectly prepared pizzas and savoring their consummation in front of the twitching immortal woman who was on the verge of breaking down.

Then at last on a pedestal behind a wall of bomb-proof glass was C.C's Cheese-Kun plushie wearing a jacket packed with C4 high explosives linked to a remote detonator Vita was holding. The immortal woman's eyes widened in horror as she exclaimed in a loud voice, "ANIMALS, YOU ANIMALS...HOW YOU CAN BE SO MONSTROUS?! MY CHEESE-KUN, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

In the opposite corner of the room behind a blast chamber was a dummy wearing an identical vest, but at a push of the button Vita held the dummy exploded as the explosion reduced the wooden dummy to bits leaving almost nothing left of it.

"Will you talk or," Hayate asked nicely as Vita moved her finger to the detonator button. "5…4….3…2…."

"NO, PLEASE IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY DON'T, OK OK I'll tell you everything, just please don't push the button," C.C. said as she broke down into tears.

"I knew we would get somewhere," Hayate said finally as a disappointed Vita put away the remote. "So tell me everything related to Geass and what you know about this other immortal."

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Bureau Headquarters, Shamal was conducting a physical of Nunnally while at the same time she was explaining to her the possibility of having the use of her legs restored to her and rehabilitation that would be involved following the procedure, but the only problem that would remain would be Nunnally's blindness. Also present in the room were Sayoko and Zafira with the latter in his wolf form resting in a corner of the room.

"So you're saying I could walk again?"

"Yes Nunnally-chan, but you would still need some physical rehabilitation since you haven't used your legs in such a long time." Shamal replied as she finished her examination on Nunnally, but was looking at the results she made of her brain as she tapped her chin with her left index finger trying to figure out the unusual patterns she was seeing. She knew from what she was told that the blindness was the result of mental trauma, Nunnally wishing to block out the world in a sense. Yet Shamal was noticing some oddities within her brain.

_These usually result from forceful suppression of certain memories by means of drugs, but it seems this is the result of likely magical means. _

As Shamal continued her investigation into this oddity she began trying to undo what she saw was forceful memory modification which her results suggests magic was involved somehow and attempted to undo it. Yet as she carefully worked to undo these memory blocks and the tampering done something much unexpected happened. The results she had moments ago began to change suddenly as parts of Nunnally's brain suddenly became very active, but before Shamal could realize what was going on Nunnally's eyes opened and the girl began screaming. Her eyes had a red rimmed glow around them, but the redness began to fade before vanishing completely.

The modified memories placed on her by Charles zi Britannia had become undone as Shamal had unlocked the memories that had been blocked causing them to overlap with the ones that had been made thus putting Nunnally through a terrible amount of pain as her head was throbbing trying to cope with the sudden flux of suppressed memories coming back to her.

The screaming continued as Shamal didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that would be advisable for someone of her field. She used a sedative to sedate Nunnally and put the girl under as her mind was now giving a chance to recover from the undoing of Charles's Geass she had unknowingly caused.

"The girl is she," Zafira asked concerned for the girl.

"Someone call Hayate-sama, I think this must be something related to Geass but someone should maybe tell Lelouch-kun what happened as well." Shamal said as the last part of the sentence she had hesitated on and for good reasons.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Lelouch, Signum, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and Vita arrived to meet with Shamal to explain what had happened during her examination with Sayoko providing an eye-witness account. Lelouch was outraged, but he was trying to restrain himself from exploding on the spot. Everyone else was shocked by this develop meant while Hayate and Vita on the other hand seemed saddened.

"So what you're saying is that you found evidence of someone having tampered with Nunnally's memories," Lelouch asked while Shamal nodded her head.

"I suspected magic was involved, so I examined the matter further and attempted to undo the block. Then Nunnally's episode happened and well you know the rest," Shamal said hanging her head low in shame.

"But who tampered with Nunnally-chan's memories," Nanoha inquired, but Hayate had the answer.

"It was Charles zi Britannia; it was her father that did it."

"WHAT," Lelouch said as the restraint he had on his anger was now slipping.

"C.C. told us everything; she knew what had happened to your mother. The other immortal, your uncle and brother to Charles called V.V. had killed Marianne out of jealously."

"My…own uncle killed her, but what about Nunnally?"

"Nunnally was witness or rather a forced witness by V.V. but Charles was aware of what really happened and feared repercussions from V.V. so he went further to cover up what happened," Hayate explained as her expression suggested she did not want to explain further the methods Charles used.

"What did he do," Lelouch asked hesitantly knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"She was traumatized by V.V. yes, but her legs were shot to make it appear she was caught in the gunfire…V.V. didn't shoot her through. But he knew it wouldn't be enough for a convincing story so Charles went further before using his Geass power to alter her memories after…shooting her legs to cripple her."

An uneasy silence fell upon the room as Lelouch stood there frozen as his mind was trying to process what Hayate just told him. He held the expression that someone had just killed everyone he loved, but literally his whole world came crashing down on him. Two whole minutes passed before Lelouch spoke, but his voice was shaky yet all restraint he had on his anger was gone now as he began.

"How…how could he," Lelouch said as his eyes were burning with a terrible rage none had ever seen before. "HOW COULD HE?"

Lelouch was on the edge of the abyss that would likely send him spiraling into madness, his rage was such that the Abyss Soul activated and Lelouch's attired activating an Assault Suit form. His Battle Jacket altered accordingly as the cape vanished while the angel wings came opaque covered in a black metal-like substance while the white cuffs on his sleeves vanished and black leather gloves with an armor plate on the top of the hand appeared. His staff also transformed as the blades changed splitting into dual blades giving it the appearance of two-prong spear top.

Lelouch let out a cry of sorrow and anger and slammed his fist into the wall which to the shock of everyone shattered the wall completely. Fate realizing the situation could get worst walked up to Lelouch and swiftly slapped him across the face hard which brought the former prince back to his senses.

"You are better than this Lelouch, you need to control yourself," Fate said sternly like a parent scolding a child. "You should be focused on the now and not revenge, but your sister who has just remembered the abject betrayal of her own father, and feels lost and with her world broken. She'll need her brother when she wakes up."

Lelouch was quiet for a moment as the slap to the face allowed to regain his composure as he reevaluated his priorities.

"If anything, Lelouch passed for the crucible that we passed for when Hayate adopted us, but unlike us he had no friends to support himself. It's so rare then that he willingly became a ruthless individual, if it was required to protect the only being that he deemed as precious to him?" Signum said to Nanoha, Fate, Shamal and Hayate before Signum spoke telepathically to her mistress telling her something that only she was now aware of. "Come with me," Signum said to Lelouch suddenly before dragging him off taking him out of the room.

"Lelouch, where are they going?" Nanoha asked as she was about to go after them but Hayate stopped her with one hand on her left shoulder.

"Let them go Nanoha, now Lelouch needs to vent out. He just learned that the man that he already hated for disowning him and Nunnally, hid the truth about the death of his mother, and was in truth the one who made Nunnally invalid. In this instant, if there is someone who can understand Lelouch's emotions right now and show him a constructive outlet for that rage of all of us is Signum."

Nanoha didn't say anything, but she quietly watched Lelouch get pulled away while a look of worry remained. Sensing her concern Fate spoke to her friend.

"Right now he its teetering in the edge of the abyss, he's almost at the same point that I saw someone else long ago."

"Who you speak of," Hayate inquired.

"Precia," Fate answered sadly.

* * *

Sometime later Signum dragged Lelouch clear to a wide open field ideal for mage training as well as perfect for a sparring match between two combatants. It was located on the grounds of the Ground Forces Academy, although it was late and the students were in the dorms but Signum believed the empty training field would be ideal.

"Why did you bring me here," Lelouch demanded as Signum released her vice-like grip she had on his collar.

"Isn't it obvious," Signum replied sharply.

"No it isn't," The former prince answered as he dusted himself off.

"It's obviously you are outraged by what you just found out."

"Really," Lelouch snapped.

At that moment Signum changed into her own Battle Jacket which consisted of her traditional white coat and pink belted under combat uniform she wore underneath along with metal boots and gauntlets appeared on her hands and feet with her Armed Device the sword Laevatein ready in hand. Lelouch took a few steps back as he assumed a more defensive stance while Signum stood her ground regarding the young man for a moment.

"I have found that in this kind of situation, you need an outlet. Welcome to your first lesson of Magic," Signum declared before adding. "You are going to find the basis of your Device, and destroy targets in the process. Besides, it beats to merely simmer in impotent rage against a dead man who you can't kill anyway, feel free to try Lelouch?"

"Wait, a dead man," Lelouch began as Signum had overlooked a major fact that had happened recently.

"You haven't heard," The pink haired woman took a breath before she replied. "As you were unconscious, on Earth someone murdered the Britannian Emperor, and the Knight of One, hours after yourself was attacked. Right now Britannia is under martial law and the country it's closed, while the armed forces are weathering the eruption of terrorist attacks and insurrections everywhere that the failed SAZ ceremony triggered."

Lelouch was stunned as he wasn't sure how to respond to that, the Britannian Emperor killed. A few moments later the former Britannian Prince began laughing bitterly which worried Signum until Lelouch spoke.

"Is that so, well isn't that just ironic," Lelouch said before adding. "Fate truly gives and takes it away doesn't it? The reason for my anger, my suffering, the world's suffering and Nunnally's suffering, its dead…gone…yet I wasn't the one to bring him down."

"You weren't but you still have your sister."

"I know, but…I just feel empty right now."

"Then you simply need to be filled, you have your sister still and she'll need you more than ever now. Shall we begin?"

* * *

Later that night a concerned Nanoha and Fate accompanied by Vita and Hayate made their way to the training grounds and saw Lelouch burning the midnight oil as he was training relentlessly. Considering it was almost three hours ago when they last saw the former prince, but now it seemed the young man was getting a better grasp of magic as he was shooting bolts of blood-red energy at targets Signum was launching into the air. Lelouch missed a few, but some of his shots landed with Signum reminding him.

"Visualize your objective."

"Lelouch is determined," Fate commented as Nanoha quietly observed Lelouch.

"Signum will teach Lelouch all he needs on the basics, but we should consider someone else who might be more suitable to teaching Lelouch different forms of magic." Hayate pointed out in an effort to assure Nanoha, but it seemed the issue of a proper education in his first use of magic was the least of her worries.

She watched as Lelouch was focused on mastering the Abyss Soul as Signum was educating him in the basics of handling his Intelligence Device and the Fundamentals of magic.

The training session would continue through the night until dawn, but when the dust cleared and the sun was rising over the training field at the Ground Forces Academy a pair of students came across the sleeping form of Lelouch who trained and exercised his new magical abilities to the point of exhaustion. Signum had long since turned in on a couch inside the training hall building to sleep, but Lelouch persisted in continuing to train on his own. Currently kneeling over Lelouch were a pair of young female cadets, one had short blue hair and green eyes who appeared to be about thirteen years old while the second girl was a year older with orange hair styled into a pair of pigtails and blue eyes. Both girls were wearing the usual cadet uniforms, but they both had curious expressions on their faces at the sleeping young man on the ground before them.

"Is he dead?" Subaru Nakajima asked poking at Lelouch's head with her right index finger.

"Nah he's still breathing see," Teana Lanster replied.

"What are you two doing?"

Subaru and Teana turned their heads to see a fifteen year old girl with waist-length length blue hair and green eyes wearing a cadet uniform but it was clear besides her age that the girl was in a higher class grade than the two younger girls.

"Oh good morning Gin-nee," Subaru said greeting her older sister Ginga Nakajima.

"Good morning," Ginga replied back before coming to a stop over the sleeping form of Lelouch. "Who is this?"

"We don't know is he a new student?" Teana inquired.

"No this isn't anyone I have seen so I don't know if he is new or not, but we should probably contact someone and let them know we got someone asleep in the middle of the training field." Ginga noted, but she did take notice of the Intelligence Device Lelouch was holding as it shifted into its combat ready mode which was its small scepter form instead of its standby form. The battle jacket faded and Lelouch was back in casual wear once more.

"Well he has a staff right so he's a mage," Subaru pointed out. "He must be student right?"

"We won't know until we have his ID checked out," Ginga said before pulling out a small communications device to call someone to the training field.

Suddenly out of the blue Nanoha arrived on the scene in her upgraded Battle Jacket which was based on a white and blue school uniform, but since the repair and restoration on Rising Heart the device updated her attire.

It was a more regal version of her usual barrier jacket, dubbed the Assault Suit, but it was more fitting of a member of the Royal Caste of an ancient civilization. She had white-silver armor on her chest and white leg armor with red, cobalt lines, and far more embroiled and decorated clothing. It came complete with white stockings and her lower leg is covered by white armor to her knee. The rest of it was based on her usual battle jacket besides the updates to it.

Subaru was in awe at her appearance because two years ago Nanoha had saved her during a terrible incident at the Mid-Childan airport, the event left a deep rooted admiration for Nanoha with the girl aspiring to be just like her.

"I can't believe you pushed yourself so hard," Nanoha said kneeling down next to Lelouch before noticing the cadets surrounding him.

"Oh you know him Captain Takamachi," Ginga inquired putting away her small handheld device.

"Yes I do I am sorry he ended up sleeping in the middle of your training field, I'll remove him right away."

"HEY Mistress Hayate told me to pick up Lelouch," Vita cried out arriving on the scene and finding Nanoha already picking up Lelouch, but the infamous Ace of Aces gave the small girl a cold stare that made Vita reconsider her next move very carefully as she commented, "But as you are doing that, there is no problem."

_Sheesh…possessive much, she's head over heels over the guy already?_

Although Vita reasoned that Nanoha wouldn't easily admit that, but her actions suggested that she was strongly attached to Lelouch. It was a question if Nanoha herself realized and if Lelouch would even notice it.

* * *

A/N: Well that is chapter four, Lelouch has a magic device of his own and some connections and mysteries about Geass has been revealed, but there is still more to come as Nanoha has been confirmed as a descendant of royalty. Also for the interrogation scene I had a very hard time with that one while it was very difficult in trying to keep Hayate in character, but I did it as I did because we all know she is unlikely to actually harm someone let alone torture them…at least physically in this case. No she went for C.C's weakness and it paid off. The scene was inspired from the infamous Margarine Scene from Sonic the Hedgehog series or SatAM as I believe it was nicknamed.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and stay tune for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Family

A/N: well here is the chapter where a lot of bad stuff will go down, near the end at least. A special thanks to Holyknight5 for the explosive part of the chapter which you guys will see. And of course a thanks to those who have read and reviewed they help keep me going.

* * *

Chapter 5

Family

Lelouch was still sound asleep as Nanoha carried him off followed by Vita upon which the two agreed to let the former prince sleep it off until they arrived back at headquarters and they carried his sleeping form all the way to the hospital ward where the two were deciding on how to wake him up. The trio was outside the room Nunnally was in contemplating on how to best wake Lelouch up, but Vita already had an idea.

"Hey Rein," Vita called as Reinforce appeared emerging from Nunnally's room.

"Yes Vita-chan?"

"Bring out Shamal's Wake up Call," Vita replied as Reinforce Zwei saluted before leaving and then returning a few moments later with an air-horn.

"No wait, Vita-chan I don't think that's," Nanoha began trying to stop the small redhead from using it, but alas she was too late.

It succeeded in waking Lelouch up, but the former prince jumped up in fright especially as the young man was freaked out. However having overlooked the fact the Lelouch for the most part was fighting a guerilla battle against Britannia while leading his own resistance group so it shouldn't surprise anyone that Lelouch would react defensively to such a dramatic awakening.

Made worse by the fact he was still holding Abyss Soul.

_Ruby Blaze_

Those were the first words that came to Lelouch's mind as a red beam of energy was fired out, Reinforce and Nanoha dodged the beam but Vita wasn't so lucky. She wasn't seriously harmed, but her hair was burnt from the weak magical blast leaving her with a cooked Afro. Signum and Shamal came running out of the room when they heard the air-horn, but they were shocked by Vita's appearance.

"What on Earth happened here," Signum demanded while Shamal went to Vita to tend to any possible injuries she might have. Seeing the air-horn and Lelouch half-awake and yet fully alert for any possible attack the pink haired woman figured out what had happened. "You shouldn't have used such a method to wake him up especially if he was still holding onto his artificial intelligence staff."

"With that in mind I don't think I am at fault for that," Lelouch said as he was now fully awake, but he slapped his cheeks to help his clear his head a little more.

"Anyway Nunnally is waking up so you better," Signum said but she ended her sentence prematurely.

"I understand," Lelouch said following Signum into the room where Fate, Hayate, Zafira, Sayoko and even Lindy were present.

Nunnally began to sit up as her eyes opened up, but under normal circumstances Lelouch might have been overjoyed for Nunnally to have regained her eye sight. But Lelouch knew…he knew the expression his younger sister had on her face. It was the same one he had over seven years ago, her eyes held the same stare that Lelouch himself held after that day in the Throne Room. The eyes of a young child that has been brutally stripped of his faith and innocence, but for Nunnally it was even worse, as she was brutalized by her own father, shot, then her memories altered to help make a cover up more convincing.

Lelouch was both filled with sorrow and anger, so without hesitation the former prince approached his sister's bed side.

Nunnally looked up at him her eyes begging for help and so Lelouch knelt down and hugged his sister as the poor girl broke down at that moment as she threw her arms around her older brother hugging him with all of her might. The poor girl was crying bitterly, in-between gasps asking a question. It would be a question that not even Lelouch could answer.

"W-why he…sniff…shot me…why…why…Why he never cared?"

The poor girl kept crying as Lelouch held her as Nunnally cried her eyes out. Everyone watched the heartbreaking scene as despite her earlier words at Lelouch her opinion of the young man changed at this moment. Lelouch was silent as he couldn't speak the words his sister sought, but suddenly Fate joined Nunnally and Lelouch as she embraced siblings. Lelouch was surprised, but Nunnally welcomed it so the young man didn't oppose it. But it wasn't long before Hayate and Nanoha joined Fate in embracing Nunnally while due to their positions Lelouch as well, however Nunnally calmed down and her crying stopped.

Lelouch's cheeks reddened a bit, but this sign of affection from three of Nunnally's closest friends were helping her.

Later that morning as Nunnally began spending time with Hayate, Sayoko, Vita and Shamal the former prince decided to let the girls have their fun together. Lelouch stepped out of the room and went out to a balcony overlooking the city for some fresh air, but soon Fate joined him standing next to him enjoying the view.

"I am sorry about what happened, but," Fate began after an awkward silence between them.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I know what you are trying to say, but I don't think anyone could have really done anything about it."

"I know, but I just…"

Fate hung her head down low in slight shame, but she knew there was nothing she could have done different. Yet it was simply heartbreaking to see Nunnally so devastated it was unbearable. A dark part deep within the blonde woman almost wished Charles zi Britannia was still alive otherwise she might have gone to punish the man for what he did to his own daughter…almost. The dark temptation lasted only a few seconds before Fate banished it from her mind. Lelouch laughed bitterly before saying.

"Do you know I preferred that she hated me, rather than this because to see her eyes in that instant. The painful understanding that to Charles, we were nothing, to see the awareness of the depth of betrayal of a man that should have been our father, but instead was a heartless wretch more worried of his mad games of power and manipulation than of his family."

"I understand, but you shouldn't wish for your own sister's hatred. You and Nunnally are family, both of you have only one another now."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Well I know Nanoha's family is on this world and Hayate has her friends, but what about you?"

"Me," Fate said as she became silent for a few moments before replying. "I suppose you could say I had a mother, but I was nothing more than a copy of her real daughter genetically. I didn't come into this world naturally."

"What," Lelouch said as he was taken aback by this as Fate revealed to Lelouch the full story of her origins including how she met Nanoha about over a year ago before they met Lelouch and Nunnally when the two were nine years old. She was the product of Project Fate, an artificial mage or to put it simply a clone of Alicia Testarossa the daughter of Precia Testarossa a mage who was driven mad by the loss of her daughter. When Fate finished explain her story to Lelouch the former prince was surprised that the blonde woman had such a story behind her origins.

"That explains your eyes then," Lelouch began while his statement surprised the young woman.

"My eyes?"

"They often held a depth of pain and longing, even if you smiled and played…it was always there, like a wound barely healed."

Fate was taken aback by Lelouch's words as they were quite unexpected considering it was coming from him of all people.

"You can read people very well Lelouch-kun, but that is why I became a full fledge member of the Bureau."

"Oh I thought you wanted to be with your friends?"

"Well that is one part of it, but I am pursuing a dream."

"What is it?"

"I wish to see a world where children can freely pursue their dreams. That way they won't be lonely when they become adults." Fate replied before she explained, "As an Enforcer I act as an investigator for the Interdimensional Navy of the Time-Space Administration Bureau where I deal with cases involving magical relics and related incidents, but sometimes I do end up having to protect a child caught in the crossfire especially those possessing high magical talent."

"I see," Lelouch began understanding the underlying reasons for Fate wishing to pursue such a dream because of her own life experiences and things she had seen while on the job as an Enforcer. "It's not bad; in fact I think it's a worthy dream to pursue."

"You say that because you wanted to pursue a world where your sister could live in peace," Fate said jokingly.

"Well I suppose our dreams are similar."

"You could still pursue that," Fate suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me," Fate said as Lelouch began to follow her. But on the way out of the building they met Regius with his daughter following close behind.

"Mr. Lamperouge I am glad I ran into you."

"I take it you have new business with me?"

"Yes, but I am come on behalf of my superiors who are extending an offer to you."

"I am listening," Lelouch replied.

"Until we can find some solid leads on Orpheus and his followers we believe we should develop your newly discovered magical talent so arrangements have been made for you to attend the Fourth Ground Forces Academy…I have heard you had done some basic training on its grounds last night," Regius said while obvious aware of the late night training between him and Signum.

"Yes, but I can't be tied down especially if I will be on call to help deal with Orpheus."

"Of course not, but you will be trained at the academy and your teachers will be among those you are familiar with. The Superintendent of the academy, Major Fern Corrado will be supervising and details will be worked out when you arrive there."

"It is a good school and if Major Corrado will be supervising your training then you are in good hands. I know her, so I can introduce you two," Fate said encouraging Lelouch to accept.

"Alright," Lelouch said agreeing to the proposal since it would be wise of him to develop his magical talents as soon as possible.

After that meeting Lelouch and being given directions to the academy the young man was led outside where Fate had an idea for their first lesson together. She led the young man to an open grassy field to practice an important basic move for mages like her and Nanoha. She brought out her own Intelligence Device, Bardiche before shifting to her own Battle Jacket in preparation for the lesson she had in mind.

"What I am going to teach you is flight, an important basic move for mages."

"Ok, so how does that work exactly?"

"I'll demonstrate for you," Fate said as she floated into the air before flying around the field before landing softly on the ground.

"I see, but how could I?"

"There should be a spell for you, perhaps your own flight capabilities might be similar to Nanoha who uses Axel Fin to spout magical wings upon her ankles to fly around."

"I see, so there is a possibility I might be able to use the same spell," Lelouch said as he believed Fate's assumption mostly came from the fact that the Devices Nanoha and Lelouch have are of the same type, practically counterparts of one another.

"Tutorial Mode, there is the spell Seraph Array." Abyss Soul spoke as it gave Lelouch the proper instructions to perform the spell.

"Alright, Seraph Array…deploy," The former prince said as six ethereal crimson wings emerge from his back, four in each limb placing two in the height of the hands and legs as well as two in the elbow and knees.

_That spell seems similar to Hayate-chan's Sleipnir spell. _

Very carefully, as Lelouch recalled his last attempt, rose into the air keeping a few feet off the ground before moving from one spot in the field to another. His movements in the air were a little shaky, but with some help from Fate as the blonde woman coached the young man on flight for a mage the young man began to get the hang of it. Once Lelouch was comfortable with his flight skills the young man was feeling bold and took off into the air heading for the Ground Academy where he was to train remembering the route Signum had used.

"Wait Lelouch-kun," Fate called before chasing after him.

Lelouch couldn't hear her as he was enjoying the experience of soaring through the air, but he did remain mindful of aircraft in the sky so he flew low and away from the heavily populated areas of the city. But nothing could explain the experience of flight through the sky as the wind was against his face and he felt absolutely free in the sky.

A short time later Lelouch saw the academy and began his descendant, but as the ground was coming closer there was one critical lesson Lelouch forgot to learn from Fate before boldly taking off as he did.

How to land…

"Lelouch-kun you need to slow down," Fate said as she caught up to Lelouch grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Lelouch was slowed to a halt thanks to Fate's intervention.

"Thank you, so how do I land?"

"Just need to be calm and think slow and steady."

"That's it?"

"It will take time for you to get used to it," Fate cautioned.

"Ok here I go," Lelouch replied as he slowly levitated himself to the ground, but when he tried to move away from a tree he was likely going to land on the former prince of Britannia just suddenly dropped like a rock as he landed in the tree. Lelouch screamed as his body felt through the tree breaking branches before falling to the ground. The branches and the leaves slowed his fall considerably, but only Lelouch's pride had suffered injury in this mishap.

Fate landed by the base of the tree where Lelouch laid in a heap from his rough landing.

Lelouch's breathing was heavy as he spoke, "Definitively need to refine the landings."

Fate giggled before saying, "I'm sure that Nanoha will be glad to aid you in that aspect, otherwise you impressed me in how easy you took to flight."

"I actually enjoyed it, but the landing was rough."

"Everyone has trouble with the landing part of flight training, well except for Nanoha."

* * *

As Lelouch was recovering and moving onto his next stage of magical training events back on Earth kept spiraling out of control, one example of this was at Pendragon the location of the royal palace and capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. Ever since the sudden deaths of Charles zi Britannia and the Crown Prince the remaining members of the family with the exceptions of three other members were contending for the throne. Violence and assassinations were becoming increasingly frequent among the older members the longer the throne remained empty.

About seventy miles away from the capital was Britannia's second new aerial battleship the first of the line, the Caerleon-class dubbed the Grandberry. The ship was handled by members of the newly formed and recently activated Glinda Knights. The Glinda Knights were a new anti-terrorism search-and-destroy armor unit within the Britannian Military formed by the 88th Imperial Princess Maribelle mel Britannia, but recently events allowed the young woman to properly establish her anti-terrorism unit.

With violence beginning to grow and spread unchecked the anti-terrorism unit was charged with keeping order in the capital and the surrounding area. However since the anti-terrorism unit was newly established the unit was lacking in weapons. However Maribelle was able to acquire support from her older step-brother Schneizel el Britannia who saw an opportunity to further research and development for new Knightmare Frames by granting the Glinda Knights access to experiment prototypes and new technologies developed by the Britannian Special Research Division otherwise called Camelot.

In fact the Grandberry was departing from the main research headquarters of Camelot aboard the new light aerial battleship with six Knightmare Frames and five VTOL gunships. It had a crew of over two hundred and accompanying them on the ship's maiden voyage was Cecile Croomy. Originally she was sent to the base to acquire new components for the Lancelot, but due to events in Japan and then the demise of the Emperor she remained on hand to properly equip the Glinda Knights.

On the bridge of the battleship Princess Maribelle sat in the command chair while Cecile stood at the main control console observing the bridge operators handle navigation and other functions of the ship. The young seventeen year old Princess was beautiful in her own right as expected of many of Charles zi Britannia's children. Oddly through she bore a resemblance to Euphemia li Britannia except older and a little more mature. She had mid-back length reddish pink hair tied into a top-knot ponytail and navy blue eyes wearing a regal blood red, pink and black dress trimmed with white and gold along with what appeared to be angel wings on the back of the dress.

"Are engines and other systems still in the green?" Maribelle asked.

"Yes everything is operating within parameters, systems are fully functional your highness," Cecile replied after running a quick systems diagnostics.

"I know we are expected in Pendragon, but I am considering putting this ship and the new machines we have through a few quick test runs so our pilots can become more familiarized with them," The young woman suggested. Although the pilots under her command had completed simulation training for the new machines and did a few test maneuvers around the base, but what Maribelle wanted to test was operation of the new machines in rugged terrain.

She would have preferred conducting a mock battle at least, but with the situation steadily getting worst in Pendragon they didn't have a lot of time for that.

"I believe there is a region in the mountains here that could work your highness," Cecile suggested.

"Alright," Maribelle replied before turning to a bridge crew member. "Could you summon Lady Oldrin to the bridge please?"

"Yes your highness," The crew member replied with a bow before leaving to do as commanded.

A few minutes later a young seventeen year old woman wearing a uniform consisting of a red skirt, white boots that extended pass the knees, a red beret trimmed in black and a white blouse with a black tie and small red jacket completed the uniform. She had blonde hair styled into a pair of pigtails with a mole under her left eye and green eyes.

"You summoned me your highness," Oldrin asked.

"Yes I did," Maribelle said regarding her friend and subordinate. "We're planning on conducting a field test of the new machines so I would like you to have the pilots prepare for deployment."

"Consider it done," Oldrin said with a quick salute, but before she could leave the bridge a terrible shockwave shook the entire ship as a wave of dust and dirt swept over the ship. The vessel shook violently, but thanks to Cecile's intervention and excellent handling by the crew members handling the helm the ship regained stability.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WAS THAT?" Maribelle shouted as she barely managed to brace herself in her command chair while Oldrin was thrown to the ground, but she wasn't injured.

"Unknown your highness, but we're trying to establish contact with Pendragon to find out more," A crew member replied while Cecile was already working on compiling a possible damage report. "The ship seems to be undamaged, but I sent a notice to engineering to conduct an inspection of the ship and the engines as a precaution," Cecile noted.

"Thank you for reacting quickly Miss Croomy, but do you have any idea what caused that shockwave?"

"I don't know how, but for a shockwave like that to have happened. You would need an explosion maybe a meteorite impact to generate a shockwave like that." Cecile began uncertain of what caused that shockwave, because the EMCOM systems were overloaded and not working properly so anything that could explain the explosion was pure guess work at the moment.

"How could that be possible," General Johann Schwarzer said arriving onto the bridge. He was probably the oldest member of the Glinda Knights dressed in a military uniform suitable of his rank; he served as Tactical Advisor to Maribelle. "I am not a scientist, but an explosion like that would devastate an area of sixty four miles."

"Nevertheless we were hit by a considerably large wall of dust and sand caused by SOMETHING," Maribelle shot back sharply.

"Your highness I cannot raise Pendragon and our communication systems are functioning," The communications officer reported.

"Make for all speed towards the capital right now," Maribelle ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Fourth Ground Forces Academy on Mild-Childa, Lelouch was out on the training field once more after meeting with the superintendent of the academy and having changed into a black shirt and dark blue pants with black knee pads and matching boots on his feet, although he alternated between his Battle Jacket at times. Once he was dressed in appropriate attire Fate continued his training. Lelouch's flying skills were improving and the blonde woman began moving up to teaching Lelouch some aerial combat techniques.

"That's it Lelouch-kun you are getting better at this," Fate complimented as the two exchanged blows in a slow manner to help teach the young man on melee combat maneuvers in mid-air, but their training was drawing some observers as Ginga, Subaru and Teana noticed the training lesson in progress and went to observe.

Mostly they were curious about the new student.

"Ok Lelouch why don't we take five?"

"Sounds good," Lelouch replied while he was breathing hard. His body was already exhausted from training as his muscles were aching partly because they were not use to such physical activity. Fate and Lelouch sat under a tree together, but upon which the three girls approached them. Ginga was familiar with Fate by reputation for the most part, which only made her more curious about the black-haired young man.

"Can I help you," Fate inquired while Lelouch looked up at the three girls.

_Two of them look young to be students here. _

"Forgive us, but we were curious about him. Is he a new student?" Ginga asked politely.

"He is in a sense, but I would say he is more of a special case," Fate answered.

"Oh," Subaru said curious while cocking her head to one side while looking at the young man. "Who are you?"

"I am Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch said introducing himself to the three cadets, but yet a chilling wind blew pass Lelouch as he felt an ominous feeling in the air.

_Something is going to happen, but I don't know what it is yet…I can almost feel it that something is going to happen, if it hasn't already._

Lelouch was half correct, but suddenly a red sphere of energy came zooming out of the sky. Fate quickly blocked it with a magical barrier.

"What was that," Ginga asked as Vita was descending from the sky with a look of pure fury on her face.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BAKA!"

Vita's eyes burned with flames of fury at the sight of Lelouch who had burnt her hair with that accidental discharge of magic and now the red haired eternal little girl wanted vengeance.

* * *

Back on Earth hovering over the 10 km crater that had once been the Pendragon Royal Palace was a deep crater with much of the surrounding area for miles all around devastated and wiped from the map. For Orpheus Zevon who sat in the commander's chair of the ship on the bridge the young man was wondering about who was left to oppose them, but for now the young man was content and happy with all of the damage that had been done. The explosion and the resulting shockwave were quite something to behold there was no doubt about it, but Orpheus's good mood was interrupted by the arrival of an unexpected vessel that should have been destroyed.

"Commander the sensors have detected a single ship approaching us," A fifty five year old former Indian Merchant now turned engineer wearing a combat vest with black pants, combat boots and a short sleeve leather zip up gray shirt.

"Put it on the screen Ganabati," Orpheus ordered as the former merchant did just that. The lone ship approaching what used to be Pendragon was the Grandberry.

"According to our information the Grandberry is the ship of the Glinda Knights, which means," Ganabati began as a cruel smile appeared on Orpheus's face.

"Yes it means she is aboard," Orpheus replied referring to his twin sister Oldrin.

The young man could have easily gave the ordered to blow the ship out of the sky, but after some consideration he opened up a communication line with the room his superior was currently located in, but all the while he was remembering the thrill and the joy he experienced when he pulled the trigger unleashing the WNF round which wiped out Pendragon instantly in one shot and destroy a wide range of the surrounding area.

The weapon used was a Weak Nuclear Force Round. A mass round, that when it hits its target, it breaks the weak nuclear bonds at a basic level collapsing matter into the basic subatomic particles. Quarks and others and in the process releasing the 100% of the potential energy in the round upon which it collapses the mass in a determined area, then comes the 200+ MT grade detonation.

Orpheus remembered fondly watching the detonation process first hand as the detonation itself was an explosion of pure energy. The resulting crater would be from around 10 KM in size, inside this radius the death ratio was 100%. Then in the radius from the crater where the air pressure of 10+ Psi caused deaths on a near 100% combining shockwave damage, thermal damage, and more. Around a radius of 16 KM, where destruction inside of all buildings was total and complete and then past the line of 16 KM from ground zero the pressure reached a media of 4.6 PSI, till a radius of 42 KM. The casualties are above a 50% percent, destruction of most buildings, and then fires began erupting in areas that wasn't flattened outright from the blast. Then from outside 42 KM, till reaching a radius of 102 KM, most of the damage is caused by thermal effect of the explosion, but if caught outside during the blast third-degree burns were common, and everything inflammable started to burn. The Grandberry was safely sixty five miles away just being caught in the passing shockwave from the explosion.

"His majesty has agreed to my suggestion; prepare to drop the sheath cloak. After which open a channel, but during that prepare the Remote Mass Teleport."

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Grandberry everyone was in total shock as the horrific devastation they seeing left everyone speechless, but they were already expecting this in a sense as the ship was hurrying to Pendragon, but upon coming within one hundred kilometers of the capital just as the dust was finally dissipating, but what awaited them was a sight of horror. Where the palace, and most of Pendragon was only a crater remained, but the ship saw as it approached what little was seen outside the crater, completely flattened and then a ring of fire blazing far from the crater in what little remained of the outskirts of Pendragon itself.

No one on the ship had beheld such terrible devastation and the likelihood of survivors was zero.

"First the chaos caused at the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, the death of the Emperor and the Crowned Prince…now this," Maribelle said trying to comprehend the devastation before her wanting to believe it was all one terrible dream, but she knew it was real although she didn't want to admit it.

"I can't believe this, but how could this have happened?" Oldrin said as Cecile had no clue where to even begin.

"Most of the royal family was there with the exceptions of Cornelia and Euphemia. I think Schneizel was supposed to have arrived today, so," Maribelle said as there was a possibility that Schneizel, the Prime Minister of the Empire, was killed along with most of the royal family including a large number of noble families unless he was somehow delayed.

Suddenly in the skies above them a massive object began to appear before them, the ancient battleship under the command of Orpheus appeared before them in its full massive glory as the behemoth of at least three kilometers was looming over them.

"What in god's name is that," Oldrin said as everyone was shocked by the sudden appearance of the massive arrowhead shaped ship.

"Your highness we're being hailed by the unknown vessel."

"Put it on the main viewer," Maribelle ordered as everyone turned their attention to an overhead screen on the bridge. The image was fuzzy at first, but soon the snow cleared revealing a very familiar face with a very stronger resemblance to Oldrin.

"I am Orpheus Zevon, formerly of the Zevon Family and the commander of the ship before you," Orpheus declared as he turned his attention to Oldrin his twin sister. "We finally meet twin sister."

No one responded immediately, but Maribelle saw the resemblance between the man and her childhood friend. They were almost twins save for the gender difference between them.

"Did you do this," Oldrin asked.

"Yes I did, I wiped out Pendragon cleansing the world of the filth that is the royal family, and the sycophant rabble of parasites that were the nobility. Oh, that included most of the treacherous scum that was the Zevon Family…now only you remain Oldrin."

"Do you have any idea how many people you killed?" Maribelle snapped.

"Do you know how many people worldwide are killed by Britannia, no you don't because you don't care about them. You would sooner murder a child in cold blood because he wasn't born in Britannia. Why I've just done a favor to the world this day. Now they see the giant that is the Britannian Empire stumble and fall to their knees, its head gone, and the remaining leaders either hated as symbols of betrayal or warmongering. If the Betrayal of Zero ignited the flames of freedom, the Fall of Pendragon shall feed them to become a firestorm that shall cross all the Zones and the rest of the world…the Ragnarok of the Empire starts to approach."

"This won't stand, we'll stop you."

"Stop me," Orpheus said before he burst into fanatical laughter at Maribelle's statement before regaining his composure. "STOP ME…I could easily destroy your ship with one shot or did you overlook the devastation the WNF round caused to Pendragon."

"If you are my brother then stop this madness."

"No I will not Oldrin, but in fact instead of killing you I decided to make use of you and the man I serve agrees with my idea," Orpheus said before turning to a crewmember at the same time gesturing for the sound to be muted so Maribelle and Oldrin couldn't hear him. "Engage the Remote Mass Teleport, target the Britannian Frigate, but add a temporal displacement factor of 0.8. If we time it correctly, we can use them to appear in Cranagan just as our surprises go off. It will certainly be juicy bait for the TSAB to bite while they lower reinforcements in the area closer to the Maximum Security Lost Logia Containment Facility."

"What are you planning now," Maribelle began as the mute in the sound prevented them from hearing when Orpheus intended, but Orpheus cut her off as he regarded Oldrin as the mute was turned off.

"Well…I have enjoyed this small chat, but my Lord waits for me to start our crusade for our true dreams. However, Princess Maribelle, you, my sister and your ship can still do one thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, become bait, Goodbye!"

The Remote Mass Teleporter acted as the Grandberry was caught in the teleportation beam before vanishing.

* * *

A/N: well Pendragon is gone and thanks to Holyknight5 for the information on the weapon used and thanks to NUKEMAP for figuring out the exact damage and how areas by miles would be affected. Next chapter another attack on Cranagan will happen as they will hit another Lost Logia Containment Facility, but this one is different and more heavily guarded than the others containing a valuable piece of Lost Logia Orpheus and his mysterious master will need.

Fate and Signum have both begun teaching Lelouch with Nanoha likely to get some lessons in, provided he can survive Vita's fury. But I suppose that would fill in for his physical education, running from a pissed off hammer wielding child lol.

Anyway thank you in advance for the reviews and see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Gambits

A/N: This was a hard chapter to do mostly because I was concerned with how it was starting in the beginning and (the fight scenes ahead too) but I have been convinced that's it's alright and it had an idea I was curious about. Now mind you I don't intend on following through with the idea, but I decided to use it for one scene only. Anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Gambits

(May 20th 2010 A.T.B.)

_It was a gloomy day as rain was pouring down from the sky, but odd the mood of the scenery was fitting as taking refuge in a small cave near the beach was Vita in her Battle Jacket while asleep on her lap was Lelouch vi Britannia. Not too longer ago a group of armed men attempted to kill Lelouch and her as well, so the red haired girl deduced that they were assassins trying to kill him because of his ties to the Britannian Royal Family, but his death in Japan would be a convenient excuse for Britannia to invade and claim its Sakuradite mines. _

_In their attempt to flee as the rain was pouring Lelouch slipped and fell down a steep hill hitting his head on the ground causing the young man to loose consciousness. Vita picked up the fallen Lelouch and tried to wake up but her bunny plushie was shot through the head while it was poking out from the backpack she was wearing. Obviously the gunman had missed Vita's head, but her beloved bunny plushie had a hole in its head. _

"_Oh dear I missed, but we'll just finish you and then kill him," The assassin mocked, but as they fired their guns a barrier of magical energy composed of glowing runes blocked the bullets. "WHAT THE HELL?" _

_Vita took off her backpack and laid it under Lelouch's head as she stood up bringing out her mallet Graf Eisen before she transformed into her Knight's Armor which consisted of her signature red Gothic Lolita-style dress and hat. _

"_How dare you shoot my plushie and then," Vita said in a deep voice as she turned around facing the three armed men with a terrible fury burning in her blue eyes that would make even the devil wet his pants in fear as she said, "you threatened my friend." _

_The assassins didn't stand a chance and after making short work of them Vita took Lelouch and fled to a cave she found to hide out while she waited for Signum and Shamal to arrive. Fortunately she had learned that Nunnally and Suzaku were ok, but as she sat in the cave alone with Lelouch laying unconsciousness on her lap she was seemingly studying the young prince. Outwardly Lelouch was arrogant, selfish, sophisticated and self-righteous. _

'_Not to mention a jerk, but…'_

_Vita thought as she then noticed how he acted around Nunnally, his affection for his younger sister was over the top and he dotted on her. Nunnally was mistress's best friend because partly of their status as young girls who are wheelchair bound. Although Hayate had a chance of regaining her ability to walk, but Nunnally on the Earth while limited to Earth's medical science would be crippled for life. It was all because of their father, the man didn't give a damn about his own children quickly cast them to a foreign land likely hoping for them to die. She reprimanded Lelouch for being such a cold jerk at times, but looking at him now she felt pity for all he and especially his poor sister Nunnally had to endure. _

"_Why," Lelouch began starling Vita, but quickly realized Lelouch was still out cold as he was likely experiencing a dream. "Why did he not protect her, why did he throw us away?" _

_Vita slowly brought her hand up to his face and affectionately stoked his face. The eternal child looked at Lelouch quietly remaining silent for ten whole minutes before suddenly lowering her head before softly kissing the young ten year old boy on the lips. Unknown to the eternal child a pair of visitors were arriving at the cave at that very moment observing Vita kissing Lelouch. _

"_Are we interrupting something?" _

_Signum spoke as Vita quickly pulled away while her face turned red. _

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?" _

"_There was no door," Shamal replied with a matter of fact tone. _

"_But don't you think you went overboard with those assassins," Signum asked with her arms folded across her chest. _

"_They got what they deserved." _

"_You made a ten foot crater out in the middle of the woods with the inside splattered with bits of human flesh and bone," Signum pointed out. "You know how Hayate-sama feels about us taking lives." _

"_So what, but…you better not tell anyone what I was doing?" _

"_Or what?" Signum replied smugly while Vita got upset. _

* * *

(Following the Orange Incident)

With that in mind one could only expect her reaction when she discovered Lelouch taking up the mantle of Zero after receiving his Geass.

_"Lamperouge…" Vita's eyes never left the screen as she witness Zero unmasking himself in Lelouch's room, revealing the person behind the mask as Nunnally's brother himself! She gritted her teeth, her mind comes up with endless thoughts why something like this can happen, how in the world did he get the stupid idea to be a terrorist and how can he kill all those people without even feeling remorse._

_Right now, she's going to have a few words with him and then beat him up with Graf Eisen._

_"Where are you going?" immediately, Signum catches hold of the red knight's shoulder._

_"What do you think" Earth! Lamperouge has a lot to answer for this!" Vita herself may not realize this but her eyes shows righteous anger with tears lining her cheeks. The same boy from seven years ago has crossed the line than just claiming that he hates his father and is now retaliating like a child with tantrum with pure military force._

_"And then what? Storm into his room and demand answers?" Signum retorted._

_"Yes!"_

* * *

(Present Day)

"Calm down Vita," Lelouch said before evading a hammer swing by ducking.

With a fierce battle cry Vita obliterated a tree Lelouch's back had been against reducing its trunk into splinters. Lelouch was using his newly learned flight abilities to flee and evade all of Vita's attacks while using some defensive magic Fate had shown him to protect himself. During the twenty minutes Lelouch had been on the run as the pissed-off red haired Ancient Belka Knight had wiped out thirty trees on the training ground.

At that moment Hayate, Signum, Nanoha and some trainees were arriving to restrain the vengeful Wolkenritter member.

However a blessing came in disguise for Lelouch as a chain of explosions tore through the city causing everyone to pause while Lelouch used this as a chance to put some distance between him and Vita.

"What was that?" Nanoha said seeing smoke in at least seven different locations rising up from the city.

"Those are too random and spread out to be an accident," Fate said fearing the worst, although on the plus side Vita did stop forgetting her anger for a moment. More explosions began tearing through the city as Nanoha quickly approached Lelouch. Ginga, Hayate, Signum, Teana, Subaru and a few other students joined the trio moments later.

"I think we better move you to a safe location."

"Do you know what is going on?" Lelouch inquired while Nanoha admitted she had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know, but we better," Nanoha began but she was suddenly interrupted when someone suddenly appeared in the skies above the city. A small airship of some kind, but it wasn't anything anyone had seen before, however Lelouch remembered seeing a design spec of the vessel's general shape but it was also somehow similar to the Avalon.

"That ship…it looks like the Avalon the flying battleship Britannia developed," Lelouch said as something about the explosions and then the sudden appearance of the ship prompted the former prince's mind to go into overtime as there was something clearly wrong.

_The explosions stopped the moment that ship showed up, but if this is some kind of attack then it's a bad idea for them to send in one ship of such size unless there are two reasons for it. One the ship is armed with some kind of advance weapon, but the second and more likely reason is that its bait…a decoy. _

"Nanoha I need to see a map of the city and I would like to see the pattern of which those explosions exploded."

Nanoha used her device to generate a holographic model of the city.

"Ok, but is there any chance you could include the explosions and the pattern they exploded in?"

"Yes, hold on." Nanoha replied before she was able to display the order and pattern those explosions took place on the screen before the young prince. Lelouch took a moment to study the pattern before noticing something about the pattern of the explosions.

"This pattern, a lot of the explosions was focused on public areas and some military controlled buildings and facilities. But considering the state of alert the city is now in and taking into account the raid that happened weeks ago from what you told me the military and police are already scrambling to deal with the unknown ship that had appeared, but that ship is merely a decoy." Lelouch explained thinking out loud.

"What are you saying Lelouch?" Fate inquired.

"Look to the pattern and the deployment of the bombs…they were set to spread the sent forces, and be around the area in that the Britannian ship would appear. These explosions are being set off in a specific pattern to diverted attention and the appearance of that ship is also a part of that, so what is this facility here? This place is the furthest facility away from the explosions and judging from its position and layout I assume it's important."

Hayate realized what Lelouch was getting at as she knew what the facility was in question as she said with cold awareness.

"The TSAB Lost Logia High Security Containment Facility."

"Didn't that facility get raided before?"Nanoha asked.

"No that was containment facility for Lost Logia of specific importance, but the Lost Logia that is unknown and deemed dangerous because of that classification are kept in a separate and more heavily guarded facility dedicated to containment rather than study and research. Not too many people outside the Bureau are aware of it, but its purpose is known to those like Fate who works as an Enforcer. Otherwise to most of the Bureau and public knowledge is a standard containment facility," Hayate explained.

"It's another raid," Fate began as she quickly pulled out a communication device to call her adopted mother Lindy and inform her of what was going on.

"Hayate, call your superiors and make them call the facility. Then let's go there at max speed. They likely have been raided already," Lelouch advised as Hayate wasted no time trying to contact them.

"But you are staying Lelouch," Signum declared.

"What?" Lelouch began, but Nanoha stepped in.

"You are still too inexperienced to follow us into battle so it's best you remain at the academy."

Lelouch wanted to dispute the fact, but ultimately he knew they were right. He wanted an opportunity to pay Orpheus back for what happened, but there was no telling what else to be expected at the facility especially if Orpheus wasn't the only possible danger. But in fact considering the possible dangerous Lelouch couldn't see himself just sitting around and doing nothing.

"I will go," Lelouch began before adding, "However I will stay in the background and not intervene, but I will remain in contact. This enemy has a predilection by guerrilla warfare and misdirection tactics, and it's likely to use tactics that I know. Would that be ok for you?"

Hayate and Nanoha were hesitant, but Fate stepped in.

"I'll guard him."

"Fate-chan," Nanoha began feeling concerned.

"The rest of you can secure the facility and I'll protect him."

"Right," Hayate began as she finished her call. "The navy is sending reinforcements from space to deal with a possible second vessel while current forces will monitor and surround the other vessel. They'll attempt to hail it to determine its intentions." Hayate turned and addressed Ginga, "Please tell the teachers and students to take shelter."

"Yes madam," Ginga replied before her younger sister and Teana hurried off with the young woman leading them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the facility in question Orpheus had arrived, but using his Geass power he appeared to the guards as someone who had visited the facility in the past. However a second team had already infiltrated the facility and was securing the security room, but there was still the matter of the guards posted at the various check points leading deep underground to the main containment wing itself. Once the young man got the signal that the security room was under their control Orpheus went ahead with his plan while four members from the terrorist-deployment organization known as Peace Mark were disguised as TSAB soldiers armed with weapons you would expect to find them carrying. Many of which compose the followers who work for the same superior Orpheus takes his orders from.

Arriving at the first check point Orpheus with his Geass power active approached the lead guard of the check point.

"Enforcer Harlaown we were not expecting you today," The guard said seeing Orpheus as Fate.

"We have a situation and the Bureau is concerned that an attempt will be made on this facility so I have been asked along with others to provide support to reinforce security as a precaution."

"Yes I heard about what happened at the other containment facility," The guard began before nodding to the guards behind the blast screens to allow them entry; the security office had contacted them to tell them of their coming. Unfortunately the guards had no idea that the security office had been taken over. "Alright we'll let you in."

"Thank you," Orpheus said as he and his escorts entered the check point upon which the men accompanying him brought out their weapons and ruthlessly gunned the containment facility guards down. "Onto the next one," The former noble said before he and his escort continued deeper into the facility while unknown to him Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Signum, Vita and Lelouch were arriving at the facility.

On the outside it looked normal, but when they neared the main entrance they found the doors were wide open and lying on the ground were the dead bodies of two guards. The facility itself had a layout similar to a prison with a three story-rectangle shaped building with wide open grassy grounds between the buildings and the tall fortified walls surrounding the facility.

"You and Fate make your way to the Security Room and find out what is going on," Hayate ordered.

"It's likely they have taken it over," Lelouch commented.

"Just the same be careful both of you," Hayate said in response while Nanoha felt uneasy, but Lelouch had something else to say to them.

"Be wary…if you separate from the others and suddenly meet one of us, ask immediately something that only the other would know. Orpheus is an opportunist, and if you waver or doubt even a second, he will use that instant to backstab or harm any of you."

"Right, but you two just be careful ok," Nanoha said as Fate nodded and gave a smile assuring Nanoha that no harm will befall Lelouch.

Fate and Lelouch went for the Security Control Room while everyone else made for the containment wing which was five levels underground. As Hayate and Nanoha reached the first check point leading underground they found more dead bodies a clear sign that their quarry had been here. Signum and Vita were ready with their weapons in hand as were Nanoha and Hayate before the group proceeded deeper into the facility. A short time later seeing a dead guard outside the door Fate knew Lelouch was right about the security control room likely having been taken over so after readying her weapon the young woman burst into the room and began her assault.

Upon entry Peace Mark soldiers opened fire with their energy rifles, Fate attacked with Bardiche in Scythe Form. She easily got behind two of them to hit them across their heads to knock them out while using the energy blade to deflect the energy bullets. The men who went down were those closer to the door while three more were firing upon her. Utilizing Blitz Rush, Fate evaded all of the energy rounds fired at her before using quick strikes with the blunt side of Bardiche to incapacitate the enemy soldiers as the dropped to the ground. With her superior combat skills she quickly subdued the enemy soldiers and placed a bind spell on who Fate suspected to be the leader.

Once it was safe Lelouch entered as Fate pointed her weapon at the leader of the group she had disarmed and was now holding him captive. The man was about twenty years of age who appeared to be from the Chinese Federation judging by his attire which had a combat vest over his attire which consisted of form fitting black pants and a red and gold trimmed tunic-style shirt with long bell-shaped sleeves. He had short black hair that was touching his shoulders wearing thin-rimless glasses.

"You managed to defeat this many without killing a single solder," Lelouch complimented.

"I won't tell you people anything," Ze Dien snapped.

"I am sure they would use other methods or I could always help," The former prince shot back as Ze Dien recognized Lelouch.

"It's you; you're supposed to be dead."

"I get that a lot," Lelouch replied before going to the control panel stepping around the dead bodies of the security personnel that had previously operated the room before Orpheus's men led by Ze Dien got the drop on them. Judging from the bodies the men were caught completely unaware, but reexamining the bodies of the men Fate had subdued there was a TSAB officer among them who was armed with one of the advance energy rifles the Peace Mark Mercenaries were carrying. "I see so you had an inside man, a plant, which could explain how you pulled off the last raid so well."

The capture of Ze Dien who was possibly a high ranked member in Orpheus's group could provide some fruitful information.

"It looks like the lower levels of the facility have been cleared out already," Lelouch said examining the various areas of the facility being displayed on the security monitors. Thanks to the help of their inside man Orpheus's men were easily able to move freely throughout the facility after the security protocols in areas of the facility were activated to kill most of the guards such as automated defenses and poisonous gas. Lelouch was able to figure out the system and shut down the automated defenses so they wouldn't hinder Nanoha after realizing the friend and foe destinations program were altered. It was safer to just shut down the system since Lelouch had no idea of how to reprogram the system. Also like Nanoha and Hayate had discovered at one of the check points, Lelouch discovered that Orpheus and his men gunned down the other guards protecting the other checkpoints and they had passed all three checkpoints and were inside the containment wing.

Putting on a headset Lelouch tried to contact Hayate and Nanoha after being given their communication frequency by Fate.

"Hayate and Nanoha do you copy?"

"We hear you Lelouch what is the situation?" Hayate replied while Nanoha was listening as well.

"As I thought the security control room was taken over, but also it seems they had an insider helping them. Fate has captured the men responsible along with their leader who had seized the control room."

"Understood, but do you see Orpheus?"

"Not yet, but all of the check points leading into the containment wing on the fifth underground floor have been cleared so he is likely inside. I'll contact you if I find him, but be careful their men are armed with advance energy weapons. I think they might have some mages with them too."

"Roger that, keep us posted Lelouch," Nanoha said this time as she and Hayate accompanied by Signum and Vita hurried deeper into the facility.

Deep inside Orpheus now appearing in his normal form stepped inside a large containment vault containing the object he sought. It sat on a pedestal sealed inside a black armored container with an electronic lock on it. The former noble picked up the box by its hinges on the sides before preparing to leave the room with his prize.

_All we need now is the facility itself and then Al-Hazard is ours. _

As Orpheus began to leave he received a troubling call from one of his men he left to stand guard at the entrance to the containment wing.

"Sir we got trouble, we have those girls Hayate and Nanoha along with some of their allies coming."

"So they figured out our true aim a lot sooner than we anticipated, but this confirms that Lelouch is probably alive still. No matter defend your position we got the item and we're leaving. We'll leave through the emergency escape tunnel and follow Plan B," Orpheus ordered as he quickly left the room and proceeding to make his escape.

In the hallway leading to the containment wing just after arriving at the fifth underground level Nanoha and Vita took point while Hayate took the middle and Signum protected their rear. As they drew nearer to the last checkpoint they saw a number of men wearing Bureau uniforms armed with magical intelligence devices, but theirs were seemingly mass produced with simple blue gems encased in a silver ring on a matching metal staff.

The Peace Mark trained Mages opened fire on the oncoming group with Nanoha throwing up a barrier to shield them from the incoming beams while Vita leapt over the barrier with mallet in hand to dish out some punishment.

"Nanoha-chan, please go on ahead and find Orpheus quickly," Hayate asked before adding. "We'll deal with these people."

"Ok, but be careful."

"Don't worry about us, just capture that man."

Nanoha quickly left and flew over the men while Vita diverted the attention of their attackers allowing Nanoha to fly over them and proceeding deeper into the facility.

"Vita-chan, please be careful and avoid killing them," Hayate called out.

"Huh?"

"We need as many of them alive to interrogate them."

"That is going to be a pain," Vita commented while Signum joined her.

"It can't be help, but I think we can easily take them."

"Yeah I don't think these guys have seen a lot of battles against people like us," Vita remarked as the she along with Signum and Hayate engaged the enemy soldiers.

Nanoha hurried through hallway coming to an opened containment storage room, but it was empty. It wasn't long however before Nanoha found an opened underground passageway. It was an emergency tunnel used by personnel to escape as well as move Lost Logia in the event the facility came under attack. Entering the tunnel Nanoha quickly began making her way down through the tunnel. About mid way through the tunnel a recorded message left for her was triggered by a portable planted motion sensor causing a tape recorder to play.

"I didn't think the Bureau would discover our true aim so quickly, but I guess that confirms Lelouch must still be alive."

"Surrender Orpheus," Nanoha said while everyone was alert for a possible attack unaware of the recorded message.

"I would love to meet you all in person, but I am on a tight time frame. Speaking of time inside the Facility, there is an active Mass Warhead of 200 Mt of explosive power," Orpheus began as Nanoha was horrified by the news. "And you have exactly 28 minutes to find it before it detonates. Also, there are at least 20 unconscious and heavily sedated or wounded TSAB Officers. Also you will find that this tunnel it's layered with an alloy that absorbs magic in a level, preventing outside communications. So…if you fight me or pursue me, at best you will waste several minutes, but at worst the bomb will go off with both of you, and everyone, including Lelouch, in the immediate radius of the detonation. Decisions, Decisions, and the clock is ticking towards death or life...it's your call, White Devil."

Nanoha tracked down the sound of the voice and found the small tape recorder before shutting it off. Realizing the danger the young woman quickly turned around and flew back to Hayate and the others to warn them of the danger they were in. The battle was still going on with two of the men knocked out by the group while the rest of the Peace Mark Mages were surprisingly putting up a fight.

"Hayate-chan there is a bomb, Orpheus planted a powerful bomb."

"What," An alarmed Hayate declared.

"Damn him," Vita snapped.

"Lelouch do you copy me," Hayate began without wasting a moment.

"What has happened?"

"Orpheus has planted a bomb and there are some hostages locked up somewhere inside the facility."

"Damn it I should have expected this, but you should have pursued him Nanoha."

"I couldn't risk you and the others," Nanoha shot back.

"But he could remote detonate the bomb once he gets clear of the blast radius," Lelouch pointed out before focusing on the matter at hand. "Anyway I'll interrogate the man Fate captured and see if he knows where it is and how to shut it down. I am not sure how I'll get him to talk, but I'll figure out something."

"It's a little soon but," Hayate said before speaking a password for the visor on Lelouch's head. "Lelouch cannot fish."

The visor on Lelouch's head suddenly came on unveiling both of his eyes including the one possessing his Geass.

"What kind of password was that?"

"Forget it, but right now you can use your Geass on the subordinate you captured. On your left eye you'll notice a special lens the TSAB have made for you."

"A lens?"

"That Lens lets you see, but it filters anything emitted by your eye, and inhibits it. If for some reason were to happen a situation where it's needed your ability, you will be watched for your words, and if the order it's inside the valid rules, the lens will keep open until the order has been given, otherwise it will seal immediately," Hayate explained. "We were going to test it first before removing the visor we locked onto your head."

"I see…I'll use it on the man Fate captured and see what he knows."

Fate overhearing everything grabbed the man's head and forcibly held open his eyes while closing her own very tightly to avoid accidently being affected by Lelouch's Geass.

"No," The Chinese Federation man began, but Lelouch made eye contact.

"Lelouch commands you; you shall answer all of my questions!"

The phoenix symbol fluttered from Lelouch's eye and entered the eyes of the captured terrorist as he was quickly put under the influence of Lelouch's Geass.

"I shall answer your questions," Ze Dien said in a monotone voice.

"Tell me do you know where the bomb that has been planted here that Orpheus spoke of?"

"Yes sir I do…it has been hidden in the machine room on underground level four. It is hidden in the storage room disguised as a spare boiler."

"The hostages?"

"Some have been kept with the bomb while others are locked up in one of the offices on the second floor of the main building."

"I see anything about this bomb we need to know about, is it triggered with any traps and how do we disarm it?"

"It wasn't triggered with any traps, but Orpheus has a remote in which he can detonate the bomb. He intended to set it off once we escaped from the city. But he could deactivate the bomb with the same remote otherwise you must shut it down manually?"

"Damn I knew it, so how do we shut down the bomb manually?"

"There is a remote kill switch that will shut it down completely and render the remote detonator useless so not even Orpheus will be able to set it off without returning to the facility. When you open the panel on the left hand side you'll find the switch under the first row of wires against the outer plating on the inside."

"Nanoha and Hayate did you hear that," Lelouch asked.

"Yes, go Nanoha!"

"Right," Nanoha took off like a bullet heading for the bomb's location to shut it down before Orpheus can remotely detonate it.

"Now my next question, who is it…who is it that Orpheus works for. Who is the mastermind behind all of this?"

"His name is," Ze Dien began before much to the shock of Fate and Lelouch the Chinese man began struggling against the order cast upon him. "He is," Ze Dien said before managing to resist enough to bite down on something before the man fell over seconds later dead, an autopsy would reveal it was poisoning from a cyanide capsule concealed inside Ze Dien's mouth, although Lelouch already had a good idea what had happened.

Yet he was surprised he managed to resist long enough to commit suicide.

But what Lelouch didn't know that at that moment that due to a Cascade Switch implant within Ze Dien the other soldiers who had been fighting Hayate, Signum and Vita suddenly dropped dead seconds after Ze Dien died. Even the soldiers Fate and Hayate had subdued died suddenly. Even the insider who had helped them was wired in the same way before the mission suddenly died as well.

"Suicide pill, but…we better go find that bomb and disable it," Lelouch said as he hurried out of the room with Fate following him.

"Nanoha and the others might reach it before us."

"True, but we better not take any chances we don't know if there is anything else waiting down there to impede anyone attempt to stop that bomb."

But fortunately thanks to the information Lelouch was able to extract from Fate's prisoner the White Devil had reached the machine room ahead of Lelouch and Fate breaking down the door before frantically looking for the object in question which the bomb had been disguised as. She passed by the unconscious members of the guard and employees who were tied up as she found the bomb.

Finding the panel she heard the man describe and then quickly located the kill switch, which Nanoha managed to hit just in the nick of time as a second later Orpheus pushed the remote detonator. But when he saw no explosion he kept pressing the button.

"DAMN IT," Orpheus shouted before throwing the remote against the wall of the cockpit of the Knightmare Frame he was in. "Well played Lelouch, but it doesn't matter there is nothing you or the bureau can do to stop us."

Even if Orpheus couldn't erase the evidence of what they had taken which would have helped them, but even if they did figure out which relic they stole it wouldn't matter in the long run.

_All we need now are the Relic Cores from the locations in this map, and power the Facility Portal towards the Gate. _

The blonde haired man thought while looking at the sealed box on his lap as his Knightmare Frame the IFX-4DW1 Agravain. The 7.26 meter tall machine was created based from the data of the Gawain, but it was a prototype and future predecessor for the Gareth unit. The Knightmare Frame reached the small hanger of the cloaked ancient battleship, but at that moment TSAB warship seeing the Knightmare Frame began opening fire on the invisible warship.

Upon which the ship shut down its cloak before making a hasty retreat from the city leaving the Bureau and the whole city in frightened awe of the vessel. But with one situation over they were facing another potentially messy situation, the Grandberry had been completely surrounded and something of a Mexican standoff was happening between the two sides.

* * *

On the bridge of the Grandberry everyone was nervous as a military force unlike anything they had seen before had their ship completely surrounded. Maribelle was nervously sitting in her command chair as everyone else had itchy trigger fingers, but much to their shock they saw people actually floating in the air surrounding them and large cruises joining the TSAB VTOL gunships and Aerial Mages surrounding them. It didn't help the situation following the Grandberry's deployment of the Z-01/T Lancelot Grail piloted by Oldrin standing on the top deck of the ship.

The rest of its Knightmare Frames were ready to be launched at any moment, but so far the standoff lasted for fifteen more minutes until to the surprise of everyone a pair began to approach the ship seemingly flying through the air like the aerial mages.

"Attention Britannian ship, this is Lelouch vi Britannia," Lelouch declared across an open channel which the Grandberry picked up.

"Your highness we're picking up a broadcast on all channels," Cecile announced.

"What," Maribelle said as Cecile put it on the speakers.

"Attention Britannian ship, this is Lelouch vi Britannia," Lelouch repeated once more before adding. "I request an audience with whoever is in command please signal if you agree and allow me aboard along with my companion."

Lelouch's companion in this situation was Nanoha who after a quick discussion with Hayate decided to let the two go and defuse the situation before a one-sided slaughter happens. After repeating his message there seemed to be no signal from the ship until a female voice spoke on the loud speakers.

"Very well…we will allow you and your companion aboard…brother."

"Maribelle," Lelouch muttered recognizing the voice, but Nanoha and Lelouch proceeded towards the ship while Nanoha was hoping things would go well.

* * *

A/N: At this time I do want to apologize those who didn't exactly like the idea of me including Code Geass OZ of the Reflection in the story, but I didn't want to resort to using OCs for this story so it goes without saying I had a hard time picking characters who I could use. Also considering it was hard to script some of the battles since Fate, Nanoha and most of the cast won't take a life during a battle. Vita's actions in the beginning were a very radical exception, but I'll let you guys be the judge.


	7. Chapter 7 Things get a lot worse

A/N: first I want to thank everyone for their reviews and second I do want to offer an apology to those who felt offended by me using characters from Code Geass OZ of the Reflection. My only reason for doing so mostly was for plot progression and most importantly for the sake of not using OCs out of fear that I could make them overpowering or worse. Although I assure you that the person Orpheus reports to is from the main stream and rightful Code Geass canon. Once Maribelle and other characters have served their purpose that will be it of them with more focus on the main cast.

* * *

Chapter 7

Things get a lot worse

It was probably the most tense and difficult moment she has ever faced in her entire life as Maribelle was facing a dangerous and a no-win situation where the princess saw no way she and her ship could escape the current situation they were in alive as ships she had never seen before had them surrounded and people who were floating in the air seemingly without the aid of technology had them surrounded as well which further stacked the odds against them. The slow rising numbers of unknown units caused their chances of survival to drop lower.

"Your highness," Oldrin from the cockpit of the Lancelot Grail began before adding. "We have another unknown ship; I am guessing it must be some kind of battle cruiser."

"I don't understand they don't seem to be using a FLOAT system," Cecile commented as she was confused because the EMCOM sensors and visuals gave incomplete readings. The question on her mind was just how it was possible for their ships and their soldiers keep floating, but the answer was outside her knowledge as far as she knew.

"Your highness what should we do, we should attack before they do." Johann suggested, but the princess knew it was a bad idea.

But suddenly…at the same time a pair of two flying individuals was approaching to the ship with their approach announced by a surprising message. The unknown identified himself as Lelouch vi Britannia, but of course there was an obvious scoff of disbelief from Johann and a few others. However Maribelle believed otherwise rising from her command chair.

"Miss Croomy please focus our cameras on that man and zoom in on his face," Maribelle ordered.

"Yes your highness," Cecile replied as she did as she was ordered. Upon closer inspection of Lelouch's face the sight of the face belonging to her supposed dead stepbrother made her gasp.

"All soldiers stand down, you too Oldrin."

"Yes your highness," Oldrin replied.

"Your majesty I don't think," Johann began, but Maribelle cut him off.

"All units are to stand down and signal those two that they may come aboard. I want an escort to bring them to me on the bridge of the ship immediately."

"Yes your highness," Johann replied before leaving the bridge.

For the next five minutes Maribelle waited for Lelouch and the young unknown woman who was accompanying him outside of the ship to be brought to her. She began pacing around the bridge waiting for them while more ships outside were surrounding them. But it wasn't long before Lelouch with Nanoha accompanying him arrived on the bridge.

Maribelle looked upon Lelouch as the resemblance to the young black hair boy she had last seen seven years ago stood before her. She was wary, but she was hopeful and she knew there was one thing that only Lelouch would have known. It was something he had taught her seven years ago when they were children meeting during Lady Marianne's funeral.

"If you are my brother then just tell me one thing," Maribelle began. "Where is the site of the King in the battlefield, and why?"

That question was confusing for many present with the sole exception of Lelouch and maybe those close to him heard him make mention of it before.

"With his men, because if the king cannot lead then how can his subordinates follow?"

Maribelle was stunned as only Lelouch could have spoken those words.

"My brother it is you," the young woman said happily while trying to keep her composure.

Meanwhile below on the ground Hayate was standing on the roof of a building looking at the Grandberry along with Signum and Vita. The trio had been left behind after agreeing that Lelouch with Nanoha accompanying him should make contact with the Britannian ship. Vita almost wanted to storm the ship and eliminate the threat, but Hayate and Lelouch agreed that the ship was deliberately left behind as a bait to draw the attention of the TSAB.

"This sucks we should have gone with them," Vita complained.

"Then we could have provoked a full scale battle that would have ended in a one sided slaughter," Signum pointed out.

"So sending Nanoha and Lelouch alone onto that ship was a good idea?"

"It is the best way to obtain a peaceful solution to the matter," Hayate said calmly, although to be fair the young girl was a little nervous about the situation too. "Besides don't forget that Nanoha-chan is with him so there is nothing to be worried about."

"I agree…he has always deeply trusted Nanoha-san," Signum said speaking in agreement with her mistress.

"I know," Hayate said before remembering a time which she believed their bond as friends grew stronger and laid the foundation for possibly something more in the future.

* * *

(April 10th 2010 A.T.B.)

_It was outside the Kururugi Shrine on a mountain pathway as a makeshift starting line had been set up while two wheelchairs stood side by side to one another. Nunnally was in her wheelchair while behind her Suzaku was holding the handles while next to her was Hayate in her wheelchair, but standing behind her was Vita ready to push her. Fate was acting as referee for the whole event as the first wheelchair race was about to begin, but the only people missing were Nanoha and Lelouch. The lack of Lelouch's presence was probably for the best since he would likely try to stop the whole race between the two girls. _

"_Are you ready Nunnally-chan?" Hayate called out. _

"_I am, but Suzaku and I will win." _

"_Forgive me, but I think Vita and I will claim victory." Hayate said confidently while Vita grinned smugly. _

"_We'll see about that," Suzaku said as he got into the completive spirit of the race about to happen. _

"_Two laps around the course….get ready…set…go," Fate said dropping her hand as Vita took off pushing Hayate across the smooth pathway while Nunnally and Suzaku were racing to catch up with the two to win the wheelchair race. Vita despite being seemingly younger and less fit than Suzaku was able to push Hayate ahead of the two as Suzaku was giving his all to catch up with the two. _

_Meanwhile as the race was underway Nanoha and Lelouch were running along the pathway trying to find the others and also discover what they were up to. The black haired young man very concerned, although Nanoha tried to be the optimistic voice of reason. _

"_I am sure it's nothing," Nanoha said taking point as Lelouch needed to stop to catch his breath while he was panting while his head was covered in sweat. _

"_The fact they left without saying a word to me is a sign of trouble Nanoha," The former prince said after a few moments of catching his breath. Lelouch had both hands on his knees trying to summon up more strength to continue on ahead while Nanoha opposite of Lelouch was full of energy. But the sound of rushing wheels alerted the young girl that something was coming very fast down the path. The young woman stepped aside, but Lelouch who was still in the middle of recovery was unfortunate caught in the path of a speeding wheelchair being pushed by Vita who couldn't really see in front of her due to her own size and the wheelchair and Hayate was cheering as she held her eyes close at that moment so none of them realized they had just ran down Lelouch. _

_All they thought they hit was a speed bump, but seconds later Nunnally and Suzaku came speeding by and they too ran down the fallen prince without even realizing it. _

"_LELOUCH," Nanoha cried as she hurried to the fall boy's side as he had tire tracks from wheelchairs on his back and foot prints as well too. There some burses, but no deep cuts or any signs of serious injury. However Lelouch wasn't responding as she was trying to get through to him by slapping his right cheek a little. "Please say something Lelouch-kun!" _

"_Uh…no mommy I don't want to go to school to day I want to stay home and play with my toys," Lelouch muttered as the impact was enough to knock him clear back to preschool. _

_Hearing the cry Fate came down the trail and happened upon the scene where she saw her best friend trying to pull Lelouch out of harm's way before the racers came back around for a second lap. The blonde haired woman went to help Nanoha get Lelouch off of the path before Fate knelt down next to him searching him for any signs of potential serious injury that could be life threatening but it was unlikely Lelouch had any._

"_Will he be alright," Nanoha asked worryingly. _

"_He should be fine, but maybe Shamal should look him over," Fate replied. _

"_What were those two doing?" _

"_Hayate and Nunnally wanted to have a wheelchair race." _

"_A wheelchair race, I don't think Lelouch would have liked that idea." _

"_They believed so too, which is why they didn't tell him." _

_Nanoha said as she looked down at the injured Lelouch. _

"_Fate, without us poor Lelouch-san is helpless isn't he?" _

"_I think so too, but you should give him credit. Despite all of the challenges before him he tries very hard to take care of Nunnally." _

"_But we are helping her out too right," Nanoha said hopefully. _

"_Yes I believe we are." _

* * *

(Present Day)

Aboard the Grandberry, but more specifically on its bridge Lelouch and Maribelle were meeting for the first time in seven years. It was a family reunion under tense circumstances, but Lelouch was intent on defusing the situation one way or another. However he did have his Geass available to him but the young man decided on trying to deal with the issue more diplomatically if possible. Maribelle on the other hand was in shock at the appearance of her seven-year presumed dead step brother who had died in Japan during the war that saw the former independent country become Area 11.

"Brother you're alive, but what are you doing here?"

"Well this might be hard for you to swallow sister," Lelouch began with a matter of fact tone.

Taking a moment to glance at the flying humans Maribelle turned her attention back to her brother.

"I don't think that might be a problem, but what exactly are you doing here?"

"That is a story upon itself," Lelouch replied while shrugging his shoulders before asking, "However why are you and this ship here. I assume the larger vessel that fled must have been using you as bait to divert the attention of the military forces here."

"It was exactly what he said to us before that light enveloped the Grandberry, and we appeared here." Maribelle explained confirming what Lelouch had suspected, but the former prince noticed that the girl before him hesitated for a moment before adding. "Pendragon…it was completely erased from the map, a crater of nearly 15 KM was all that remained from it."

Lelouch was stunned by this news while Nanoha on the other hand was outright horrified and her expression showed that.

"The rest was flattened rubble or burning ruins in a radius of a hundred kilometers. The last census of Pendragon was of 25 Million people…and all…are gone except for us, Cornelia and Euphemia. All of the Royal Family is gone."

Despite what Lelouch might have felt for the majority of the royal family and the noble families the sudden destruction of an entire city and the surrounding area was a lot to swallow because this raised over a hundred red flags in regards to Orpheus and his unknown superior. If they are willing to go that far and considering not too long ago they had planted a bomb that would have inflicted the same amount of damage further demonstrated their outright disregard for innocent civilians.

_Even I wasn't so...extreme…_

"The Dimensional Navy is likely pursuing the ship and once word of this reaches them they will deploy their fastest ships to hunt it down," Nanoha pointed out to Lelouch.

"The what," Maribelle asked.

"Right, sister this is Nanoha Takamachi. She is First Lieutenant and is a Combat Instructor; a member of the Armed Corps' Air Combat Training Division is that right?"Lelouch asked before Nanoha nodded her head. "She is a part of an organization called the Time-Space Administration Bureau."

"I never heard of them," Cecile commented.

"I am not surprised I only became aware of them a short time ago myself. But to summarize it they are an organization, an Interdimensional security force formed jointly by a union of advance worlds and civilizations that also monitor cultural growth and provide disaster relief to each world. While they protect and monitor all worlds they avoid interfering in the affairs of developing worlds like Earth for example, but that doesn't mean they don't monitor what happens on Earth."

"I see," Maribelle replied.

"The TSAB, about over a month ago, was victim of another raid in a security facility. During it, one of Orpheus's men lost a data device," Lelouch began before adding. "They had been observing the situation in Japan from before, and inside the Device, they found evidence that pointed that they would attempt to sabotage the Special Administrative Zone of Japan opening ceremony, by killing me and planting the evidence that would blame Euphemia of the deed. While they couldn't stop them from sabotaging the ceremony at time, they acted fast enough to remove me to a medical facility in the cruiser observation and retrieve Nunnally before she was taken as a hostage likely."

As Lelouch spoke this, Maribelle was for a few seconds confused, then her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Wait you were at the ceremony…then that means you're," The princess said realizing Lelouch's dual identity. "You are Zero, but how could that be possible?"

"Even if it's hard to believe, it's the truth; I am Zero, the Commander of the Order of the Black Knights."

Nanoha was worried because she was sure saying that Lelouch admitting he was Zero was a bad idea especially since he is on a Britannian ship currently. Maribelle on the other hand was having a difficult time accepting the truth that Lelouch was Zero as with a shaky voice she asked.

"Why…why you caused such chaos. Why fighting your own family? Why did you kill Clovis, why are you killing Britannian soldiers and inciting the world to more suffering?"

"Destruction must come before reformation Maribelle, Nunnally wished for a gentler world and I intend to give it to her, but I also wanted to find the ones who killed my mother. However I completed one of those objectives and what I found out wasn't pleasant."

"But if you are Zero…then I have to arrest you."

"I am sorry, but right now Lelouch is under the protective custody of the Bureau and so I am afraid we cannot allow you to detain him." Nanoha said stepping into the conversation, but after considering the situation outside Maribelle knew there wasn't much she could do about it.

"I suppose I can't…"

"However if that ship was quick to destroy Pendragon and then threaten to destroy this city then Orpheus must be stopped at all cost, Nanoha could you pass this along to Hayate?"

"Yes, but I should teach you how to use the communication functions of your staff," Nanoha replied as she was contacting Hayate to brief her on the situation. As Nanoha and Hayate were talking giving the girl an update on the situation as well as making her aware of what has happened on Earth if the Bureau wasn't aware of it already.

"Who was it then, who killed Lady Marianne?"

Lelouch turned his attention back to Maribelle who had asked that question.

"It was a man who called himself V.V. He is Charles zi Britannia's brother who had slain my mother out of jealousy and Charles…covered up what happened."

* * *

As that was happening Hayate was relaying what Lelouch had found out to Lindy who was horrified that such an event had taken place on Earth, but it wasn't long before her own superiors verified the information confirming that Pendragon along with much of the surrounding area was destroyed. Hayate along with Lindy were seeing live photos of the devastation, but as they were seeing the photos the Bureau had given the orders for the Dimensional Navy to scramble as ships were being sent out to hunt down the ancient battleship.

The problem was that its sheath systems would make a search difficult to conduct.

"We cannot allow that ship to get away otherwise it could wipe out another population center like Pendragon," Lindy noted while she knew this would delay her retirement once again, but even she knew this matter took importance above all others.

"I'll make sure things cool down here on our end, but what is the word on the Britannian ship. Nanoha-chan and Lelouch-san have confirmed the ship is not hostile and it isn't with the enemy."

As the conversation went on between them Signum was leaning against the wall observing her mistress, but she was concerned for Lelouch at the moment. Now that the situation was quickly escalating the female knight was hopeful they could resolve the situation quickly and apprehend Orpheus and those he was involved with.

Now it was the question of what would happen next.

* * *

Meanwhile in another corner of the city safely away from the chaos at the Midori-ya Shop operated by Nanoha's parents, Shamal was sitting with Nunnally as the young girl had just finished eating lunch. Now the two were having a conversation together in regards to Lelouch. The idea of her brother going out and rebelling against Britannia while potentially risking death frightened her in a number of ways, but after regaining her true memories of what happened seven years ago her thoughts regarding her brother's actions as Zero have softened a little.

"Your brother cares for you Nunnally you must know that, he did what he did to protect you. I don't think he had any other options."

Nunnally was quiet as she poked at her strawberry cheesecake before saying, "I know."

The young girl was quiet again, but inside of her mind the young girl was wishing that her brother didn't have to resort to violence. But after regaining her memories of what really happened she wasn't sure so if that was even possible.

"Even if your brother remained by your side there was still the present danger of something happening to both of you."

"I know, but it's just hard to accept my brother did that. He killed older brother Clovis and then he…I know it was an accident," Nunnally began as her voice became silent for a few moments until saying "Shirley's father."

Shamal regarded the young girl with a sad look wishing something could have been done back then to take Lelouch and Nunnally with them when Nanoha and others left the Earth in wake of Japan being conquered.

"From what we could see; the death of Shirley's father burdened him and even more so when she was manipulated by an insane Geass user," Shamal began to explain. "In the case of Clovis, I suspect that it was a mix of the anger to have been almost killed by members of his royal guard. Seeing how Clovis admitted to killing all those people just to protect his reputation and rank, and the likely awareness that as he used Geass with him, he couldn't risk that he were to tell Charles or anyone else that he and you were alive."

Nunnally hung her head down low after listening while trying to eat her cheesecake. The girl's mind was abuzz with many questions including what would happen to her and Lelouch, but she was more worried for her brother as he was the only family Nunnally had.

"What will happen to my brother?"

"Officially your brother has not been charged with anything, but he was put into protective custody. Even with his Geass power the Bureau has no grounds to really arrest him." Shamal answered before adding. "Even if he did commit crimes, they happened in the event of a conflict. Also, the evidence of the acts committed by Charles against you, it will gravitate. Also there is the added factor that Lelouch is now bonded with an Al-Hazard Device, and Nanoha was identified of all things as a descendant of the royal lineage of that lost civilization is likely to change the stance of the TSAB about Earth."

"What do you mean, what is Al-Hazard?"

"You weren't aware; but very recently, Lelouch was brought to a recent excavation on a Mid-Childan island. There he reacted to the ruins, which seem to be related to this Geass power of his. In response he activated and bonded with a Al-Hazard Intelligence Device in the ruins, a Device that also confirmed that the ruins were AL-Hazard, but the more important, it confirmed Lelouch and Nanoha as descendants of Al-Hazard lineage, and Nanoha being of Royal Line of this lost culture, as Raising Heart was confirmed to be a royal relic only useable for those of direct matriarchal lineage from the royal line."

Nunnally was understandably surprised by this information as Shamal kept going.

"Until now, Non-Administered World 97, Earth, was seen as an odd world that produced powerful mages every now and then. However the revelation that there are descendants of Al-Hazard Lineage, and possible relics one Earth, it's now imperative for the TSAB to open relations and start a process to try to integrate Earth to the TSAB. It won't be instantaneous, or easy, but it's now in the agenda of the TSAB to achieve this, and Lelouch, may be a key piece of the dialog with the Earth nations."

"You mean my brother would be some kind of ambassador?"

"Likely. Or some kind of enlace between the TSAB and the Earth nations."

* * *

Speaking of whom, back aboard the Grandberry a battle had been successfully avoided as Lelouch and Nanoha managed to assure the TSAB that the Britannian ship was merely being used as a diversion by Orpheus so a representative would be sent to meet with Maribelle. But as far as family matters went there were some unresolved issues the two siblings needed to work out.

"But you killed your own flesh and blood, Clovis." Maribelle said while she had been confronting Lelouch on his actions as Zero.

"Do you know why Clovis ordered the casual massacre of Japanese Civilians, as he had lost a classified subject that he had been studying behind Charles's back? Do you know what he told me when I confronted him about those deaths? He told me that those hundreds of deaths were nothing, if it meant to keep his reputation and image intact. In that moment, I simply couldn't tolerate that," Lelouch replied as his face betrayed no guilt for killing Clovis. "And Cornelia, the sister that I was so proud of once, what she did once she arrived," Lelouch snapped. "In order to flush me out, she thought NOTHING of ordering and executing another massacre of innocent Japanese just to try to bait me."

Maribelle was stunned, but she tried to say.

"But we are family this isn't supposed to happen."

"They may have been my family, but they thought nothing about the beliefs of Charles, but to exalt them, to revere them, to apply them. They chose to follow in the steps of the man that covered the killer of my mother, and in order to make a lie more believable, shot HIS OWN DAUGHTER AND MANIPULATED HER MEMORIES!"

The last statement horrified the young woman as Lelouch had enough being in the presence of his own family as he made his way to leave the bridge with Nanoha following him. Instead of rejoining Hayate the former prince began heading straight for the training field as Nanoha was following closely behind him intending on following the young man this time.

The sun was drawing closer to the horizon by the time the two arrived at the training field.

Lelouch knew Nanoha was there, but a single word wasn't spoken between them until at least two whole minutes had passed. The former prince took a deep breath before turning around to face Nanoha to address the young woman.

"Nanoha since you have been with the Bureau I want to hear your option on what is likely to happen next?"

"What do you mean?"

"Besides the ancient battleship which is an obvious threat, what will happen next?"

Nanoha realized what Lelouch was getting at before she answered. "As things are now, things are being discussed by the Grand Admirals and the Chiefs of Staff. What it's a fact that after the Pendragon Massacre and the revelation about Earth's link to the Al-Hazard civilization; there is a near unanimous voice in starting negotiations with the nations of Earth so they can start the talks toward a unified government in order to join the TSAB."

"I wonder if that would be wise. The EU and the Chinese Federation may or may not accept, but Britannia without a leader. But of course there is the question of how the world is reacting to what has happened," Lelouch said while contemplating possible situations that were likely happening on Earth as a result of Pendragon's destruction."

"In that sense, it's good that you are here," Nanoha said with a smile.

"You want me to act as a mediator between Britannia, the TSAB and the other nations…right?"

"I am not the one who would decide something like that, but it's possible they might," Nanoha replied.

"I don't think I would be the ideal choice for such a job. If anything I could offer my own opinions as a consultant."

"Regardless of that you are a leader of a rebel force, your skills in reaching accords and even manage truces with other factions it's something in what you excel. Add your natural charm and you can convince them."

"The issue is if they trust me after they learn of my real identity…all hinges in this. You must understand that if my identity as former prince of Britannia is revealed then no one will be willing to trust me."

"I trust you," Nanoha said hesitantly.

Lelouch laughed, but he wasn't mocking Nanoha per sec but rather himself.

"That is reassuring, but that won't be enough there is a lot of risk involved."

"But that's what Zero does, no? To make the impossible possible…you were willing to fight an empire with rebels and tactics…why it would be impossible for you to find the way to bring peace through this?"

"I guess you're right," Lelouch replied with a confident smile. "I could fail its true, but maybe the situation could work in my favor."

"You should be careful."

Lelouch regarded Nanoha's look of concern. She was native to a fault, but she was still the same Nanoha who was there for him when they were children.

* * *

(Seven Years Ago)

_It was a few days after the assassination attempt in which Vita had intervened against, but due to what had happened Lelouch was unaware of the fact that the small girl had dispatched them and was told that security personnel on the Kururugi Grounds had dealt with them. Nevertheless after Lelouch recovered the young man had run away prompting Suzaku, Fate, Nanoha and Signum to search for him. None of the others had any luck, but remembering a cave Suzaku had mentioned when Nunnally had vanished, so the young woman made her way to the location hoping to find Lelouch there. _

_Nanoha found Lelouch skulking in the cave bitterly crying quietly. The former prince was trying in vain to suppress his emotions, but the harder he seemed to try the more the tears wanted to come so the young man sobbed in solitude. Nanoha understood that as prideful as Lelouch was he just didn't want anyone to see him in his current state. _

_The young girl cautiously approached with the former prince unaware of Nanoha's presence until she was standing over him. _

"_What do you want?" _

"_Why did you run off like that Nunnally is worried about you?" _

"_She should be more concerned for her own welfare than mines when I am incapable of protecting her," Lelouch snapped as Nanoha realized why the young man was upset. _

"_It's because you were unable to defend yourself, so how could you protect Nunnally if you can't even protect yourself." _

"_Why do you care?" _

"_Because we're friends, do I need a reason?" _

"_It doesn't make sense if you don't." _

"_Some things don't always have to make sense, but if you have a friend in need you should help them," Nanoha answered before offering her hand to Lelouch. "There is nothing wrong with accepting help from your friends. Whenever you fall down I'll be there to help you up."_

"_Why would you say something like that?" _

"_Because you are a little helpless, but you truly wish to be there for your sister so why not accept my help, Fate and even Suzaku's help. I won't tell anyone you cried in exchange ok," Nanoha said with a sincere smile. _

* * *

"Lelouch," Nanoha said as the young woman shook the boy's shoulder bringing him out of the flashback moment he was experiencing.

"No matter what has happened you have somehow managed to remain the same," Lelouch pointed out.

"What do you mean by that," The young woman began to ask before realizing and assuming. "Oh you mean I act childish?" Nanoha retorted, her hand touching her ponytail remembering her old hairstyle she had as a child. "Or I'm always that little girl with pigtails to you." Before Lelouch could say a word a third voice suddenly interrupted them.

"So what's your relationship with Instructor Takamachi?" Ginga asked stepping out from behind a tree. "I saw her carrying you back in the field the last time you two were here. Are you two dating?" Ginga inquired as she clapped both hands together, hoping it is true seeing that she will be having juicy gossip to share with her friends during lunch. Of course, she'll tell Subaru first.

"HUH," Lelouch and Nanoha said together as the two were embarrassed uncertain of what to say in response.

"Uh well," Nanoha began uncertain of what say because she didn't want to imply the wrong idea and she didn't want to offend Lelouch. The former prince wasn't certain how to respond either as he was trying to think of something.

"Well we are old friends," Lelouch began but he didn't know what else he could say.

However what Lelouch failed to realize at that moment was that he had unknowingly hit a nerve with the young woman, a fact the former prince was obvious to. Yet Nanoha didn't quite understand why she felt upset.

* * *

A/N: well now that one part of the story is done onto the next challenge, getting Nanoha and Lelouch together will be my toughest challenge and the mock battle will likely be in chapter nine at this point need to do some set up and preparation. Now mind you if Lelouch had been facing Nanoha alone he would have been a dead man, but with a team behind him he might have a slight chance at pulling it off. Anyway see you guys' next chapter.


End file.
